


Война, которая всегда с тобой

by Keishiko



Category: GoShogun | Macron 1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейсон Темплар, молодой солдат американского контингента ООН, отправлен с миротворческой миссией в Восточную Европу. Это его первое задание за пределами Соединённых Штатов и первое столкновение с войной…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Война, которая всегда с тобой

**Author's Note:**

> _Предупреждение 1: место действия, взятое за основу в первой части, всего лишь взято за основу, все названия изменены, совпадения не случайны. Не спрашивайте, как герои там оказались и делали то, что делали._   
>  _Предупреждение 2: в 1981 году создатели аниме не могли прогнозировать работу ООН 15 лет спустя, а скорее всего, ещё и не заморачивались такими вопросами. Так что матчасть в этой области была торжественно принесена в жертву канону. Почтим её память минутой молчания._   
>  _Предупреждение 3: написано по канону «GoShogun»_

Джейсону стоило догадаться обо всем гораздо раньше, когда маленькая цветочница сказала ему про человека, скупившего все лилии. Кто ещё мог сделать это в годовщину смерти Лили? Но он был слишком захвачен воспоминаниями о прошлом, а когда цветок в его руке распался надвое, перебитый метким выстрелом, было уже поздно.  
— У тебя нет права приносить цветы на эту могилу.  
Джейсон узнал бы этот голос из тысячи.  
— Шарки.  
За три года, что они не виделись, Шарки здорово изменился. Раздался в плечах и — кто бы мог подумать? — отрастил густую бороду, прибавившую ему с виду лет десять. Эта борода притягивала взгляд Джейсона куда сильнее, чем пистолет в руке Шарки. По правде сказать, вид друга с оружием был настолько привычен, что Джейсон сперва и внимание не обратил…  
— Ты убил Лили.  
Вот тут-то пистолет и обрёл своё значение.  
Джейсон понял, что ничуть не удивлён. Все эти три года он знал, что Шарки не простил его. Иначе он попытался бы найти Джейсона и непременно нашёл бы или хотя бы дал о себе знать — ведь это был Шарки, способный найти что угодно, достать что угодно, уладить что угодно. Но Шарки не простил его, и Джейсон знал, что рано или поздно ему придётся ответить за смерть Лили.  
Вот только сейчас у Джейсона было важное дело, которое надо было завершить, команда, которая на него рассчитывала, и десятилетний пацан, с которым надо было хотя бы попрощаться.  
Почему ты не пришёл три года назад, Шарки? Тебе бы не понадобилось даже пачкать руки.  
— Я не могу сейчас умереть, — беспомощно произнёс Джейсон и тут же понял, как глупо это звучит. Шарки улыбнулся.  
— Правильно понял. Для меня это тоже будет последним заданием.  
И выстрелил. Фонтанчик гравия взметнулся у самых ботинок Джейсона, заставив того отпрыгнуть в сторону. Следующий выстрел просвистел прямо перед его грудью, едва не задев куртку. Джейсон метнулся за высокий каменный памятник. Шарки стрелял в него… вернее — стрелял мимо него, потому что с такого расстояния не промазал бы и самый никудышный стрелок, а меткость Шарки была предметом зависти многих сослуживцев. Он играл с Джейсоном, как кошка с мышью. Или, точнее, как охотник с дичью: не раня, но загоняя. Когда прицельный огонь заставил «дичь» покинуть убежище и броситься бежать, сквозь деревья Джейсон увидел, что Шарки мчится следом.  
Он сумел вовремя затормозить, уклонившись от очередного выстрела, и остановился, держа наготове собственный пистолет и пытаясь понять, чего Шарки от него хочет. Разговора? Признания своей вины? Зачем эти игры, почему нельзя просто сказать всё как есть?!  
Новый заряд ударился в землю у самого края дорожки. Джейсон опустил глаза и увидел припорошенный пылью ключ с латунной биркой.  
Этот ключ он тоже помнил. И даже мог сказать не глядя, что за номер выгравирован на бирке.  
— Только не говори, что ты тоже ввязался в эти игры, — пробормотал Джейсон. — Это было бы слишком.  
Когда он выпрямился, сжимая ключ в ладони, Шарки на кладбище уже не было.

Дорогу до Ландверштрассе он мог бы найти с закрытыми глазами. Три года назад они с Шарки ходили по ней почти каждый день, и этот самый ключ болтался тогда у одного из них в кармане. Джейсон шёл, узнавая каждый дом, каждое дерево возле тротуара, даже цветы, пышно растущие в ящиках у окон. Кажется, даже собачонка, проводившая его лаем из-за низенького заборчика, была знакомой.  
Маленький отель тёти Мэй по-прежнему алел цветущими геранями на клумбах по обе стороны от входной двери. Только плющ на стенах стал немного гуще. У самой двери Джейсон заколебался. Шарки — это ладно, но встречаться с тётей Мэй и объяснять, что он здесь делает — при том, что Джейсон сам этого не знал… Так и не прикоснувшись к дверной ручке, Джейсон спустился с крыльца и завернул за угол.  
Дуб, разумеется, никуда не делся. Шелестел листвой под ветерком, тянулся к дому. Джейсон без труда забрался по ветвям и спрыгнул на крохотный балкончик на втором этаже. Достал из кармана складной нож.  
Однажды ночью они с Шарки толкались на этом балкончике, слишком узком для двоих, пытаясь не ржать в голос, чтобы не разбудить тётю Мэй и постояльцев в соседних номерах. Шарки показал тогда, как открыть балкон с наружной стороны, а потом они ввалились в номер, дверь ужасающе скрипела, и шуму от них было, как от роты солдат…  
На этот раз дверь отворилась бесшумно. Наверное, Шарки смазал наконец петли. Джейсон шагнул в комнату, осторожно затворил за собой дверь и замер, оглядываясь. И здесь тоже ничего не изменилось. Те же светло-зеленые обои, акварельный пейзаж в деревянной рамке, две кровати у противоположных стен…  
Они каждый вечер сдвигали их вместе. А наутро возвращали на свои места, дабы не смущать воображение старой девы тёти Мэй.  
На одной из постелей было смято покрывало, а у изножья стояла спортивная сумка. Более ничто не выдавало присутствия постояльца, но Джейсону этого было достаточно. Он не снимая ботинок улёгся на другую кровать и закрыл глаза. Что ж, будет в чём-то даже красиво, если их история закончится здесь. Хотя началась она вовсе не в Мюнхене, а в далёком балканском городе, истекающем кровью необъявленной войны…

 

Это было первое задание Джейсона в качестве миротворца американского контингента ООН. Его, никогда прежде не покидавшего Америку, направили в какую-то маленькую европейскую — или даже не европейскую? — страну с названием, которое Джейсон не смог произнести и сразу же забыл; в город, о существовании которого он даже не подозревал. В стране шла война. Не то гражданская, не то религиозная, никто так толком и не смог объяснить. У Джейсона сложилось стойкое впечатление, что даже его начальники имеют об этой стране и об этой войне весьма смутное представление, хотя и пытаются показать, что полностью в курсе дела.  
Он и ещё один парень, Роберт, с которым они познакомились на подготовительных курсах, были совсем молодыми солдатами, до сих пор несшими службу исключительно в мирных областях. И оба горели желанием наконец-то оказаться там, где можно будет по-настоящему послужить своей стране, защищать людей и бороться со злом.  
Короче говоря, они были юны и наивны.  
Город встретил их неприветливо. На дороге прямо перед мостом горел грузовик, в который попал снаряд, и пришлось ждать, пока груду обугленного металла оттащат в сторону. Спустя несколько часов ожидания они всё-таки продолжили свой путь. Джейсон и Роберт молча смотрели, как джип едет между разрушенных зданий, воронок от снарядов, магазинов с выбитыми стёклами, вместо которых был натянут полиэтилен. Они не были готовы к такому. Никто не предупреждал их, что будет так.  
В здании бывших казарм, где размещались американские миротворцы, их встретил здоровенный бородатый полковник, больше похожий на лесника, чем на бойца американского контингента ООН.  
— Не стойте на виду, — гулко крикнул он с порога, — давайте внутрь. Снайперы.  
Джейсон растерянно дотронулся до голубой каски.  
— Но ведь мы из ООН…  
— Поверь, сынок, им это похер. Эй, Мак, у вас вроде место свободное было?  
— Ага, — долговязый ярко-рыжий парень махнул рукой, указывая на одну из комнат. — И ещё одно в Техасе. Справа последняя дверь. Кидайте шмотки и дуйте сюда.  
Новички переглянулись. Роберт выглядел неуверенно, и Джейсон решил, что ему тоже без разницы, где жить. Так что он отправился в комнату, указанную Маком, а Роберту остался «Техас».

Вместе с американцами в казармах жили голландцы и англичане. Друг с другом все общались на английском, хотя голландцы, разумеется, разговаривали между собой на родном языке. Новичков познакомили не только с соотечественниками, но и с соседями, хотя запомнить Джейсону удалось всего несколько человек. Затем Бобби развернул на столе план города.  
— Вот наш сектор. Здесь русские и норвежцы. Французы контролируют аэропорт. Здесь египтяне. Мэрия. Кладбище, — Бобби тыкал в бумагу мозолистым пальцем. — Аллея Жизни. Простреливается снайперами насквозь, не вздумайте там ходить. Рынок. Госпиталь.  
— Экскурсию бы им устроить, — подсказал другой солдат, сосредоточенно прикуривающий от еле теплящейся зажигалки. — Как считаешь, Шарки?  
— Завтра, — отозвался высокий солдат с тонкими усиками над верхней губой. — С утра. Джо сказал, туман будет, самое то для прогулки.  
— Так в тумане же ничего не видно, — не понял Роберт  
— Вот именно.

В тумане город казался нереальным. Как будто они очутились в декорациях фантастического фильма. Из серой дымки выплывали разрушенные дома, оползающие на мостовую волнами щебня, заржавевшие остовы трамваев, нелепые заграждения, сколоченные из фанеры и листов железа, увитые колючей проволокой. Иногда появлялись и исчезали люди — молча, словно призраки, не обращая никакого внимания на троих американцев в бронежилетах и касках. Словно они были невидимы.  
— Не любят нас, — ухмыльнулся Шарки. — С чего бы? Мы ведь такие славные парни.  
Джейсон уже знал, что его зовут Джон Хенкель, и он служит в этом городе почти год. Шарки шагал по улице так уверенно, словно родился и вырос здесь. Перепрыгивал через дыры в асфальте, обходил опасные участки, иногда сворачивал с дороги во дворы, объясняя:  
— Сейчас можно ходить, но без тумана здесь простреливается. Запомнили место?  
Джейсон с Робертом кивали.  
— По скверу не ходите, там заминировано. Египтяне должны были прислать сапёров, но что-то не торопятся. В том кафе варят отличный кофе, обязательно зайдите, там наши ребята часто собираются, и русские тоже. Видите дом с красной крышей? Хозяйку зовут Мария, у неё можно снять комнату на пару часов, если познакомитесь с девушкой. Кстати, с девушками можно знакомиться на танцах, по воскресеньям в бывшем кинотеатре, — Шарки подмигнул им и чуть задержал взгляд на Джейсоне. Тот постарался ответным взглядом выразить энтузиазм. Хмыкнув, Шарки двинулся дальше.  
— А здесь пару месяцев назад подорвался наш джип. Одному из ребят ногу оторвало. Вон, до сих пор яма осталась. Эта улица тоже простреливается, держитесь левой стороны. А вон тот дом видите? Это…  
Внезапно Роберт шарахнулся в сторону, словно увидел чёрта.  
— Ч-что это? — запинаясь, спросил он.  
Джейсон взглянул туда, куда указывал Роберт, и увидел лежащие на тротуаре тела: две женщины, пожилая и молодая. Вокруг головы пожилой темнело пятно крови, у молодой кровью была залита кофта на груди, а юбка задралась, обнажив загорелые ноги.  
Обернувшийся Шарки посмотрел на тела и пожал плечами.  
— Снайпер, я же говорю. Они с того склона стреляют.  
— Почему их никто не убрал? Их же надо похоронить… или отнести в морг, — Джейсон беспомощно оглянулся. Мимо прошли двое пожилых мужчин, даже не взглянув в сторону трупов.  
— Не наше дело. Заберут, не волнуйся. Идём.  
Роберт побледнел, шагнул к стене, и его вырвало. Шарки смотрел на это без малейшего удивления.  
— Случается, — только и сказал он. Достал пачку сигарет, выбил пару штук. — Будешь?  
— Я не курю.  
Шарки снова пожал плечами и сунул пачку обратно в карман.  
— Ладно. Хватит на первый раз.

Впоследствии Джейсон узнал, что Шарки всегда вызывался показывать новичкам город, потому что, во-первых, любил поболтать, а во-вторых, знал окрестности как свои пять пальцев. Ещё одной замечательной особенностью Шарки была способность достать что угодно и когда угодно. У него всегда можно было разжиться бутылкой виски, пачкой хороших сигарет и даже пакетиком травки. Он мог найти хорошего врача, познакомить с красивой девушкой — словом, полностью заслуживал репутацию самого ценного человека в группе.  
Всё это Джейсон узнал значительно позднее. Пока же он смотрел на Шарки с восхищением и немножко с завистью, чувствуя себя рядом с ним совершеннейшим зелёным новобранцем. Которым, по сути, и являлся.  
Потом всё стало иначе, конечно. Потом он и сам научился определять, по какой стороне улицы лучше не ходить в полный рост, не отводил взгляда от бурых пятен на асфальте и не паниковал, когда пули снайпера ложились в землю возле его ног. Один раз его всё-таки вывернуло — при виде трупа женщины с оторванными ногами. Но вряд ли кто-то смог бы его в этом упрекнуть. Даже Мак, с которым они в тот раз были вместе, позеленел и отвернулся.  
Шарки сразу взял Джейсона под своё крыло, и за несколько недель рядом с ним Джейсон получил больше знаний и опыта, чем за всю свою предыдущую службу, включая и курсы, на которые их отправили специально для подготовки к работе в боевых условиях. Также Шарки с большим энтузиазмом приобщал новичков к развлечениям, которые можно было найти в городе, но здесь ему с Джейсоном пришлось туговато. Играть в покер на деньги тот отказывался наотрез, травку не курил, а на предложение сходить к гости к веселым и безотказным студенткам ответил невразумительным отказом, решив, что «студентки» — это такой эвфемизм.  
— Разве это разрешено? — неуверенно спросил он, когда настало воскресенье и вся комната оживилась, засобиравшись на танцы.  
Мак закатил глаза.  
— Да, Темплар, ты разве не читал контракт, когда подписывал? На третьей странице мелким шрифтом: «Военнослужащие, не посещающие танцы и бордель по месту дислокации, лишаются права на отпуск для поездки на Родину как позорящие образ американского солдата».  
Парни заржали.  
— Бобби закрывает на это глаза, — пояснил Шарки. — Особенно если мы приносим ему виски. Но шлемы и броники не берём, так что если что случится — о страховке забудь.  
— Мак прав, ты позоришь образ американского солдата, Темплар, — укоризненно сказал Джо. — Можно подумать, что ты англичанин. Какие у тебя радости в жизни-то остались?  
— Он и в карты не играет, — подхватил Шарки. — И не курит. Может, хоть пьёт?  
Под смешки товарищей он снял пояса флягу и протянул Джейсону.  
— Ну-ка, глотни.  
Джейсон сделал глоток и закашлялся — виски попало не в то горло и мгновенно обожгло изнутри. Остальные солдаты уже откровенно ржали.  
— И не пьёт. Не пьёт, не курит, по девкам не бегает. Святой Джей. Может, ты ещё и в церковь по воскресеньям ходишь?  
— Нет! — с облегчением ответил Джейсон, потому что уж в церковь-то он точно не ходил.  
— А я вот ходил, — задумчиво сообщил Шарки. — В детстве. Даже пел в церковном хоре. Gloria in Excelsis Deo…  
— Вы, ирландцы, все упёртые католики, — заявил Джо. — Даже в Америке. И долго ты там пел?  
— Лет до четырнадцати. Потом затащил на чердак соседскую девчонку и решил, что неразумно грешить, каяться и тут же грешить снова. Лучше уж потом сразу за всё, — Шарки довольно прижмурился. — Вот, жду.

Первое время Джейсон не мог уснуть от страха, что в казармы попадёт снаряд. Город обстреливали из миномётов и днём, и ночью. Потом привык, уже не вздрагивал от звука рвущихся мин, на слух различал, какой район обстреливают, и обращал на взрывы внимание лишь тогда, когда они раздавались совсем близко или мешали спать по ночам. Лежал в темноте и слушал, как дребезжат оконные стёкла. И раздражённо думал, что снова не удастся выспаться.  
— Они нас когда-нибудь достанут, — пророчески заметил Джо одной такой ночью. Мины рвались совсем рядом, одно из стёкол слегка треснуло с краю и звенело особенно противно. — А потом скажут, что случайно промахнулись.  
— Заглохни, Коллинз!  
— А ты собрался жить вечно, Портер?  
Джейсон смотрел в окно. С высоты его койки были хорошо видны красные следы трассирующих пуль. На фоне чёрных холмов они казались даже красивыми.  
Внизу скрипнул матрас.  
— Ты куда, Шарки?  
— Курить. Всё равно хрен уснёшь.  
— Погоди, я с тобой.  
— И я.  
— Эй, Темплар, ты живой там? — Шарки хлопнул его по ноге.  
— Да, — откликнулся Джейсон.  
— Пошли за компанию.  
На лестнице, куда солдаты ходили курить из уважения к некурящим товарищам, уже пахло табаком — кому-то из соседей тоже не спалось. Джо с Маком тут же заняли подоконник, толкаясь задницами и весело переругиваясь. Шарки попросту уселся на пол, выбрав место почище.  
Обстрел перешёл на другой сектор, звуки стали тише. Где-то совсем рядом заходился очередями автомат.  
— Говорят, скоро всё это кончится, — сказал Мак, прислушиваясь к глухим взрывам.  
— Угу, говорят, — согласился Чон, худой подвижный азиат. — С тех самых пор, как я здесь, всё время говорят.  
— И раньше говорили, — Шарки выдохнул облачко дыма. — Подозреваю, что будут говорить ещё пару лет. Потом либо и правда закончат, либо разъебут тут всё к чёртовой матери.  
— Какие-то два сраных холма! Да накрыть бы их с воздуха, и всё! Нет, мы будем мять яйца и блеять о мирном урегулировании…  
— Там же мирные жители! — возмутился Джейсон. — Они ни в чём не виноваты!  
— Ага, только скрывают у себя боевиков, кормят их и поят, да ещё и всем необходимым снабжают. Откуда, ты думаешь, эти боевики берутся? Да всё из тех же мирных жителей!  
— А женщины и дети? Они тоже, скажешь?  
— А почему об этом не подумали их отцы и братья, когда начали стрелять по городу?  
— То есть, если они мудаки, давайте и мы станем мудаками, так?!  
— А лучше позволить им нас убивать?!  
— Вы так орёте, как будто от вас что-то зависит, — заметил Шарки. — Всем плевать, что вы тут думаете. Те, кто принимает решения, сидят в безопасном месте и заботятся только о том, как бы прикрыть свою задницу и свалить ответственность на кого-нибудь другого. Им духа не хватит отдать приказ.  
— И хорошо, — упрямо сказал Джейсон. — Если мы начнём убивать невинных людей, чем мы будем лучше боевиков?  
— Тем, что спасём жизни других невинных людей? Ладно, ладно, — Шарки примирительно поднял руки, — ты хороший парень, Джей, и твоя логика понятна, но ты здесь недавно. Через пару месяцев посчитаешь трупы — и тогда посмотрим, не захочешь ли ты взять свои слова обратно.

Большую часть времени Джейсон патрулировал улицы в американском секторе. Иногда вместе с Маком, иногда с Чоном, но чаще всего его напарником был Шарки. В центре города было относительно спокойно, но на окраинах нередко звучали выстрелы — засевшие на склонах холмов боевики совершали вылазки, чтобы поживиться едой и всем, что удастся найти, а попавшихся на глаза хозяев домов, которые они грабили, избивали или расстреливали. Иногда убивали только мужчин, а женщин уводили с собой.  
Приходилось и вытаскивать раненых из-под обстрела, и сопровождать грузовики, везущие в заблокированные районы продукты и топливо. Считалось, что по миротворцам не стреляют, но любой из них знал, что голубые каски и большие буквы UN на белых бортах машин были весьма условной защитой. А уж минам точно было наплевать, чьё колесо на них наехало — своё или чужое.  
Шарки любил поболтать, особенно от скуки, и вскоре Джейсон уже знал, что его новому приятелю через пару месяцев стукнет тридцатник, что он наполовину ирландец, наполовину немец, с кучей родни по обе стороны Атлантического океана, а также в Индии, откуда дед привёз бабушку-бенгалку. Правда, поскольку привёз он её в Америку вопреки воле родителей, индийских родственников, угрожавших кровной местью всей семье отчаянного жениха, роднёй никто не считал.  
— Тебе обязательно надо съездить в Ирландию, — заявил Шарки, узнав, что Джейсон не только в Европе — вообще нигде, кроме Америки, до сих пор не бывал. — Это страна-легенда, самое красивое место на земле. А какое там пиво!  
— За пивом я бы лучше на Октоберфест съездил.  
— Тоже вариант, — со знанием дела согласился Шарки. — Но одно другому не мешает.  
Сам Джейсон по большей части молчал. Что он мог рассказать про себя? Он даже семью свою толком не помнил. Родители, американцы японского происхождения, погибли в автокатастрофе, когда Джейсону было всего десять лет, и с тех пор он всю жизнь провёл в государственных учреждениях: сперва приют, потом военная академия, потом служба в ООН… В этом не было ничего плохого — Джейсон всегда хотел стать солдатом. Но сейчас, слушая Шарки, он понимал, что в его жизни не нашлось места многим вещам, которые были обычными для других: путешествиям, собственному дому, любимой женщине. Будущее своё Джейсон представлял весьма смутно и понятия не имел, что сможет предложить понравившейся девушке, если их отношения станут серьёзными. Поэтому отношения, как правило, заканчивались задолго до этого.  
Так что он помалкивал и слушал. Шарки против такого расклада совершенно не возражал.

Через пару месяцев после приезда Джейсона вся казарма отмечала день рождения Джо, которому исполнялось двадцать пять. Ради такой даты не грех было и загулять. Шарки приволок три ящика пива, один — виски, а сверх того пару бутылок какого-то подозрительного местного пойла под названием «ракия». Также он ухитрился договориться со своим и, главное, чужим начальством, чтобы на гулянку смотрели сквозь пальцы. Приглашённые англичане раздобыли где-то коньяк, несколько русских ребят, знакомых Джо, притащили водку, голландцы наготовили закуски, и празднование приняло совершенно интернациональный характер.  
— А говорил, что не пьёшь, — заметил Шарки, нетвёрдой рукой прикуривая сигарету. Он был изрядно пьян, но пока держался на ногах.  
Джейсон только пожал плечами.  
— Никогда такого не говорил.  
Шарки потащил его с собой, отправившись курить на лестницу. Стекло в форточке было выбито, но тёплый ночной воздух нисколько не помогал протрезветь. Впрочем, трезветь и не хотелось. Джейсон выпил не слишком много и пребывал в блаженном приподнятом настроении. Хоть и держался на всякий случай за стену. Коньяк у англичан оказался неожиданно качественным, пился легко и с удовольствием, а вот закусывать Джейсон иногда забывал.  
— М-м, — Шарки тщательно разогнал ладонью облачко сизого дыма. — Может, заодно закуришь?  
Джейсон засмеялся и помотал головой.  
— Не, я никогда не курил и начинать не буду. Вдруг привыкну?  
Внезапно пальцы Шарки с зажатой в них сигаретой оказались у самых его губ.  
— Давай, попробуй, — почти приказал тот, и Джейсон подчинился, сам толком не понимая, почему.  
Конечно же, дым оказался противным на вкус, в горле сразу запершило, и Джейсон раскашлялся. Когда он поднял голову, с трудом переводя дыхание, то увидел, что Шарки смотрит на него со странным задумчивым выражением лица.  
— Святой Джей… — протянул он негромко, а затем легко взял Джейсона за подбородок, потянул вперёд и прижался губами к губам.  
Джейсон окаменел. Одна часть его сознания требовала немедленно дать Шарки в морду, потому что какого хрена, за кого он Джейсона принимает вообще?! Другая рвалась сбежать подальше, успокоиться и сделать вид, что ничего не было. И пока он стоял в ступоре, разрываясь между двумя этими порывами, третья часть его сознания, спрятанная где-то глубоко-глубоко, замечала, что губы у Шарки жёсткие, обветренные, со вкусом сигарет, виски и немного крови — от дурацкой привычки обкусывать шелушащиеся уголки; что Джейсону нравится этот вкус и хочется открыть рот, чтобы распробовать его получше…  
Шарки отстранился, сделал последнюю затяжку и щелчком выкинул окурок в форточку.  
— Пошли, пока без нас всё не допили.  
И ушёл, не оглядываясь. А Джейсон смотрел ему вслед и пытался понять: что это такое, чёрт возьми, сейчас было?!

Наутро у него тошнотворно ныла голова, во рту было сухо, как в пустыне Сахара, а Шарки, отвратительно бодрый и весёлый, сунул ему под нос стакан воды и пинком согнал с койки.  
— Шевелись, солдат, войну проспишь.  
— Типун тебе на язык, — вяло огрызнулся Джейсон, спрыгивая на пол со второго этажа двухъярусной кровати. Называть происходящее войной избегали. Предпочитали именовать затянувшимся конфликтом.  
— Всё потому, что практики у тебя нет, — назидательно сказал Шарки. — Пить надо чаще. Ничего, я за тебя возьмусь.  
Пока они умывались, завтракали и получали распоряжения от Бобби, Джейсон присматривался к Шарки, гадая, помнит ли тот, что вчера произошло. Наверняка помнит — не таким уж и пьяным он тогда был. Но Шарки вёл себя так, словно ничего не случилось, и Джейсон решил, что это и впрямь будет лучшим вариантом. Не бить же ему морду сегодня, в самом деле. Поздновато как-то.  
Да и не хотелось, если совсем уж честно.  
— Славно вчера погуляли, — заметил наконец Шарки, когда они сидели в кафе — том самом, в котором варили лучший в городе кофе — и наблюдали за стайкой наглых воробьёв, шныряющих у них под ногами в поисках крошек.  
Джейсон вздрогнул.  
— Угу, — невнятно отозвался он.  
— Какой только хрени по пьяни не натворишь, — продолжил Шарки, не отрывая глаз от воробьёв. — Верно?  
— Угу, — повторил Джейсон.  
И хотя он должен был испытать облегчение от того, что таким образом они вроде как договорились не вспоминать о произошедшем, почему-то сильнее всего Джейсон в эту минуту ощущал разочарование.

На первый взгляд, ничего не изменилось. Они всё так же перекидывались шуточками в казарме, всё так же патрулировали улицы в своём секторе, Шарки болтал без умолку, подмигивая встречным девушкам, поддразнивал Джейсона, снова отказавшегося идти на танцы. Для него всё действительно осталось по-прежнему. А Джейсону приходилось делать вид, потому что как он ни старался, всё равно не мог выбросить из головы мысли о поцелуе. Он смеялся сам над собой, потому что это действительно было смешно: взрослый мужчина, солдат, а переживает, словно какая-то школьница. И радовался, что умеет достаточно хорошо держать лицо, чтобы никто этого не замечал.

На аллее Жизни — на самом деле она носила непроизносимое имя какого-то исторического героя, но снайперы и мрачноватый юмор местных жителей послужили причиной переименования — наконец решили выстроить заграждения, чтобы дать людям возможность передвигаться без страха быть убитыми. Фанера и брезент не очень-то защищали от пуль, но прекрасно справлялись с основным своим назначением: скрывать людей от глаз снайперов. Материалов не хватало, пришлось разбирать другие, менее значительные заграждения, и Джейсон, неосмотрительно оставивший перчатки в казарме, исцарапал себе все руки колючей проволокой.  
Работу пришлось прервать вскоре после рассвета, чтобы не попасть под обстрел самим, и теперь Джейсон стоял перед умывальником, подставив распухшие руки под ледяную воду и с тоской думая, что за перчатками можно было и сбегать, а теперь для перевязки царапины слишком незначительны, но оставлять их так — запросто можно занести грязь. Да ещё и пальцы стали сгибаться чуть медленнее, чем обычно, и если придётся вести огонь — до сих пор не приходилось, но вдруг сработает закон подлости — он может не успеть нажать на спусковой крючок…  
— Покажи-ка, — невесть как оказавшийся рядом Шарки перекрыл воду и развернул к себе ладони Джейсона. — Дурак, что ли? Почему перчатки не надел?  
— Забыл взять, — признался Джейсон, отводя глаза. — Да ладно, заживёт.  
— Когда-нибудь, конечно, заживёт, — Шарки сноровисто промокнул царапины куском бинта и начал обрабатывать йодом. — Только если заразу занесёшь, сколько они будут заживать?  
— Я сам могу.  
— Одной рукой? Джей, ты как маленький, честное слово.  
Джейсон умолк и уткнулся взглядом в собственные ладони, на которые Шарки накладывал бинт. И так и сидел, чувствуя, как горят щёки, и не осмеливаясь поднять глаза. Шарки завязал узел на его запястье, но отпускать руки Джейсона не спешил. Держал, поглаживая сквозь бинт большим пальцем.  
— Джей, — наконец сказал он, — посмотри на меня.  
Джейсон поднял голову. Лицо Шарки оказалось совсем близко. И было очень, очень серьёзным.  
— Я трезвый, — на всякий случай уточнил Джейсон.  
— Хорошо. Давай уже без этих отмазок.  
Он целовал Джейсона так, словно это было нормально. Словно они не были двумя мужчинами. Шарки был трезв, он точно знал, что делает, и его уверенность заставила Джейсона подчиниться.  
Целоваться с Шарки было странно. Совсем не как с девушкой. Джейсон не был ловеласом, но обычно всё-таки целовал он, а не его, и теперь к удивлению примешивалось любопытство: так вот как это ощущается с другой стороны.  
Ещё у девушек, которых он когда-то целовал, не было усов и едва заметной щетины, царапающей кожу, словно мелкий наждак. Да и ростом они обычно были пониже.  
Из коридора послышались шаги. Джейсон отшатнулся от Шарки, только сейчас заметив, что всё это время его ещё и обнимали. Он поспешно отвернулся.  
— Вы чего тут? — спросил вошедший. Джейсон узнал голос — это был Клей Маккейн. Они пару раз ездили вместе, сопровождая грузовики с гуманитарной помощью.  
— Джей руки разодрал, — спокойно ответил Шарки.  
— Слышали, у французов парня убили?  
— Как?  
— Снайпер. Через дырку в заграждении.  
— Вот сука.  
— Да уж.  
Клей умылся, шумно высморкался и ушёл. Когда Джейсон обернулся, Шарки смотрел на него.  
— Хочешь сбежать?  
— Нет, — честно ответил Джейсон. Сбегать надо было раньше.  
И только теперь Шарки наконец улыбнулся.

Когда Шарки впервые затащил Джейсона в подъезд заброшенного дома и отдрочил ему, Джейсон думал, что умрёт от смущения.  
Это чувство ему пришлось испытать ещё не единожды.

Это было безумие. Полное, абсолютное безумие. Они были солдатами. Мужчинами, в конце концов. Если бы кто-то узнал о происходящем, оба вылетели бы со службы мгновенно, без права на восстановление. Да, был закон «не спрашивай, не говори» (когда Джейсон впервые о нём узнал, он и помыслить не мог, что однажды этот закон будет иметь отношение к нему самому), но никому не понадобилось бы спрашивать — достаточно было застукать их с Шарки целующимися на лестнице после отбоя или в городе, где им иногда удавалось найти укромные места, спасибо Шарки и его потрясающему знанию местности, но нельзя было забывать, что стены имеют глаза и уши, и… короче, им было негде. Реально негде. Это была главная проблема, перед которой меркли все остальные.  
Поэтому когда Шарки, шагающий рядом с Джейсоном по одной из относительно безопасных улиц, небрежно сказал: «Я договорился с Марией насчёт комнаты», — Джейсон даже не сразу понял, о чём он. Он уже как-то привык к постоянному чувству неудовлетворённости и пониманию, что на нормальный секс можно не надеяться. Можно было даже сказать, что его такое положение дел отчасти устраивало, потому что представления о сексе с другим парнем он имел весьма смутные, знал только, что это вовсе не так приятно, как с девушкой. И тут вдруг…  
Он только надеялся, что у Шарки был хоть какой-то опыт в этой области.  
— А она, ну, не удивится, увидев, что ты не с девушкой?  
— Мария? Она не удивится, даже увидев меня с французским полковником в парадной форме, о чём ты, ради бога.  
— И как его звали, полковника? — Джейсон увернулся от подзатыльника и расхохотался.  
— Так ты согласен?  
— Чего? Ты ещё спрашиваешь? — Джейсон постарался сделать уверенное лицо. — Конечно!  
— Да хер тебя знает, святой ты наш… В воскресенье, после танцев. Тихо свалим, и никто нас не хватится, — Шарки затянулся сигаретой и, глядя на тающий в воздухе дым, небрежно сообщил: — Кстати, её звали Сюзанна.  
— Кого?  
— Французского полковника.

Смыться с танцев действительно оказалось легче лёгкого. Шарки быстро высмотрел в танцующей, пьющей и галдящей толпе двух девушек, которые явно чувствовали себя неуютно, подошёл, разговорился. Девушкам оказалось по шестнадцать лет, они пришли в старый кинотеатр впервые, из любопытства, и теперь были растеряны, потому что выпивать и обжиматься с парнями не решались, а уходить было жалко. Шарки с Джейсоном угостили девчонок кока-колой, поболтали немного, а потом предложили проводить до дома. Конечно, те согласились. Кто бы отказался на их месте?  
Проводив девочек до дома, парни галантно помахали им вслед, тактично отказались снова встретиться и погулять вместе и наконец-то остались вдвоём.  
Пока они шли к дому Марии, уверенность Джейсона испарялась с каждым шагом.  
Сам дом оказался вовсе не тем гнездом разврата, который он представлял, наслушавшись баек от товарищей. Обычный двухэтажный домик. Изнутри больше похож на отель, чем на чей-то дом, но всё равно довольно уютный. Мария, хозяйка, красивая женщина за сорок, в тёмных волосах которой виднелись серебряные пряди — несмотря на то, что большинство женщин тщательно красили волосы и вообще не пренебрегали макияжем даже в такое тяжёлое время — скользнула по Джейсону оценивающим взглядом, поцеловала Шарки в щёку и сунула ему в ладонь ключ.  
— Самая тихая, — она лукаво подмигнула, — как ты и просил.  
— Спасибо, богиня моя, — Шарки поцеловал ей запястье.  
— А что, — не сдержал любопытства Джейсон, когда они поднимались по лестнице, — здесь так шумно? Тихий же вроде район?  
— Угу, тихий, — согласился Шарки. — Я вообще-то рассчитывал, что это ты будешь орать.  
Джейсон покраснел и заткнулся.  
Когда они наконец оказались в комнате, и Шарки запер дверь за ключ, на Джейсона напал ступор. Он понятия не имел, что делать. Проявить какую-то инициативу? Не проявлять? Он и с девушками-то тушевался, но там хотя бы распределение ролей было понятным. А что делать, когда собираешься заняться сексом с другим мужиком?  
Шарки почувствовал его мандраж — сложно было не почувствовать. Подошёл сзади, обнял, прижался губами к шее.  
— Джей, успокой меня — скажи, что хотя бы девушки у тебя были.  
— Конечно, были! — возмутился Джейсон. Получилось как-то нервно.  
— Слава богу. Я уже бояться начал, — ещё один поцелуй. — Тогда ты тоже успокойся, слышишь? Расслабься и доверься мне. Я всё сделаю. 

Это действительно было совсем не так, как с девушками.  
И это действительно было немного неприятно. Поначалу.  
А потом Шарки, чтоб его черти взяли, действительно заставил Джейсона орать.  
Не так уж это и сложно было, как выяснилось.

— У меня такое чувство, словно я растлил девственницу, — задумчиво пожаловался Шарки, когда они лежали на кровати, ещё толком не отдышавшись и не отцепившись друг от друга.  
— В смысле — звёздочка на флюзеляже?  
— Какая звё… тьфу ты. Спасибо, прошло.  
— Обращайся, — Джейсон ткнулся лбом ему в плечо. — Слушай, а почему ты вообще… ну, я думал, ты девушек любишь?  
— А ты нет, что ли? Все любят девушек, — Шарки чиркнул зажигалкой, прикуривая. — А это — так.  
Джейсону нечего было сказать в ответ. Так — значит, так.

Несмотря на поблажки со стороны Бобби, закрывающего глаза на похождения своих солдат, с возвращением затягивать не стоило. В эту ночь город почти не обстреливали — прозвучало всего несколько взрывов со стороны центра — и Джейсон даже забыл о том, что на нём нет ни каски, ни бронежилета. Об опасности не думалось. Ни о чём не думалось, по правде сказать.  
Внезапно Шарки застыл на месте, выругавшись. Джейсон проследил за его взглядом — и обмер.  
На месте кафе, в котором они столько раз сидели, высилась груда битого кирпича, в темноте похожая на гигантскую собаку, уснувшую посреди улицы. Единственная уцелевшая стена торчала, словно обломок гнилого зуба, у её основания уже затухали чадящие языки пламени.  
— Твою мать, — растерянно повторил Шарки. — Такое место похерили.

Они ещё не раз приходили в тот дом. Мария целовала Шарки, улыбалась, иногда подмигивала Джейсону. Казалось, ситуация её забавляет. Джейсон вполне её понимал — вместо того, чтобы таскать в съёмную комнату девчонок, двое солдат в голубых касках таскают туда друг друга. Обхохочешься. Можно начинать сочинять анекдоты.  
— Po treći put si doveo ovo dečko. Što je to, ljubav? _(Ты уже в третий раз приводишь сюда этого мальчика. Это любовь? – хорв.)_ — насмешливо спросила Мария Шарки, в очередной раз протягивая ему ключ.  
— Vrlo smiješno, _(Очень смешно – хорв.)_ — буркнул тот.  
Джейсон пожалел, что не знает местного языка. Но у него вообще способностей к языкам не было, а хорватский — если это был он, конечно, местные жители говорили по-разному — казался ему ужасно сложным, совсем не похожим на английский. Шарки он из-за этого порядком завидовал — в хорошем смысле, разумеется. Тот, казалось, понимал всё, что ему говорили, а по его рассказам выходило, что Шарки ещё и хорошо говорит по-немецки, и может объясниться на испанском.  
А может, хорошо, что Джейсон не понимал хорватский. Кто знает, что там Мария сказала… Могла и обидное что-то. Для него обидное. Он прекрасно понимал, что после всех девушек, которых Шарки сюда водил, выглядит не самым завидным образом. Иногда лучше оставаться в блаженном неведении.  
По ночам его продолжали мучить кошмары. Мёртвые, раненые, стоны и взрывы, алая кровь на земле, на стенах домов, на его руках… Он просыпался, вздрагивая, и безуспешно пытался успокоить себя тем, что это нормально. Наверняка такое бывало со всеми. Ему просто надо привыкнуть. Пара месяцев — это слишком мало, через год он будет так же спокойно ко всему относиться, как, к примеру, Шарки…  
Помогало не так чтобы очень хорошо, но хоть как-то. А кроме того, когда Джейсон думал о Шарки, то сразу же вспоминал, что тот спит совсем близко, на нижней койке, и эта близость тоже немного успокаивала. Если, конечно, очередным кошмаром был не тот, где кто-то узнавал про их с Шарки связь, и Джейсон сидел в большой пустой приёмной начальственного кабинета, ожидая, когда ему объявят об увольнении. Приёмную эту он в жизни не видел, и она, похоже, стала собирательным образом всего бюрократизма, с которым он сталкивался за годы службы. После таких снов мысли о Шарки не успокаивали, а, напротив, лишь усиливали тревогу.  
Джейсон никогда прежде не жаловался на плохие нервы, но эти сны и постоянная необходимость себя контролировать здорово выматывали его. Он никому не рассказывал про свои кошмары, хотя понимал, что долго так продолжаться не может. Рано или поздно это должно было закончиться, если он хотел, конечно, и дальше служить в армии.  
Оно и закончилось. 

Это был очередной патруль — ничем не отличающийся от прочих. Шарки и Джейсон на джипе объезжали свою территорию, больше скучая, чем занимаясь реальным делом. Водителем у них был Майкл, немногословный немец, не выпускавший изо рта сигарету. Солнце клонилось к закату, и они уже собирались разворачиваться и возвращаться в казармы, когда справа, совсем недалеко, раздалась автоматная очередь. Солдаты переглянулись, и Майкл без вопросов крутанул руль, посылая машину в переулок.  
Ещё прежде, чем их джип остановился, Джейсон увидел тело. Пожилая женщина в цветастом платье лежала у порога дома. Маленького, двухэтажного, с красной черепичной крышей. Крови видно не было, но поза не оставляла сомнений — женщина убита. Майкл тоже заметил это и притормозил, не доезжая до крыльца.  
— Пошли, глянем, что там, — Шарки перехватил автомат и быстро выпрыгнул из джипа. — Будь осторожнее, Джей.  
Не успели они пройти и десятка шагов, как из окна дома ударила автоматная очередь. Джейсон бросился на землю, осколки щебня глухо звякнули, ударившись о его каску. Рядом ругался Шарки, судя по голосу — живой и не раненый.  
Взвизгнули шины — Майкл подогнал джип ближе, и Джейсон с Шарки поспешили укрыться за ним.  
— Вот сука, — Шарки высунулся из-за капота, пытаясь найти стрелка. — Не задело?  
— Нет. Вон они!  
Позади дома к забору метнулись две тёмные фигуры. Зашуршали ветки деревьев, затем всё стихло.  
— Смылись, — сплюнул Шарки. — Суки грёбаные. Пошли в дом, может, там живой кто.  
Они бегом преодолели расстояние до дома и прижались к стене. Выстрелов не было. Шарки первым зашёл внутрь, держа автомат наготове, Джейсон последовал за ним.  
У самого входа лежал навзничь старик, автоматная очередь распорола ему грудь. Из комнаты справа торчали ещё чьи-то ноги. Шарки жестом приказал Джейсону подойти ближе. Тот осторожно заглянул в комнату — ноги принадлежали мужчине лет сорока, убитому выстрелом в голову. Одни трупы.  
Шум с лестницы они услышали одновременно и одновременно отскочили, прижавшись спинами к стене и вскинув автоматы. Так что бегом спустившийся по лестнице парень в камуфляже и пикнуть не успел, когда ему в грудь упёрлись два ствола.  
— Ты арестован, приятель, — Шарки рывком повернул бандита к стене, отобрал автомат, сорвал с пояса охотничий нож. — Мы не полиция, но поверь, они это повторят. Шевели копытами… — он осёкся. — Бля...  
Джейсон проследил за его взглядом и увидел то, на что до сих пор почему-то не обратил внимания: штаны парня были наполовину расстёгнуты и испачканы в крови возле пояса.  
— Бля… — севшим голосом повторил Шарки, затем ткнул парня дулом автомата. — Где она? Она живая? Ты, гнида, она живая?  
Парень затрясся, он смотрел на автомат и часто кивал.  
— Д-да…  
Шарки схватил его за воротник и толкнул к лестнице.  
— Вперёд! Дёрнешься — пристрелю!  
Следуя за бандитом, они поднялись по лестнице и подошли к одной из комнат. Шарки заглянул внутрь первым и, задохнувшись, отступил назад.  
— Мразь, — прошипел он, — какая же ты мразь!  
И с силой ударил бандита прикладом по голове. Тот упал, откатился к стене, а Джейсон наконец увидел…  
Она лежала посреди комнаты; платье, некогда светло-голубое, было измазано в пыли и разорвано почти пополам. Сломанное предплечье неестественно изогнулось и уже начало опухать, в открытой ране белел обломок кости. Губы были разбиты, кровь стекала по щеке, и такой же кровью были густо измазаны её бёдра.  
На вид ей было лет десять, не больше.  
Без единой мысли в голове Джейсон повернулся и разрядил в сидящего на полу человека весь магазин своего автомата.

Дальнейшее было как в тумане. Джейсон словно со стороны смотрел, как Шарки суёт в руку убитого отобранный у того нож, как, отойдя на несколько шагов, выпускает в мёртвое тело очередь из своего собственного автомата. Как кричит что-то и наотмашь бьёт его, Джейсона, по лицу. Он заморгал и наконец-то начал различать отдельные слова:  
— … идиот, придурок, очнись, Джей, у нас нет времени, мне нужна твоя помощь! Джей, посмотри на меня, чёрт возьми! Слышишь?!  
Джейсон медленно поднял голову.  
— Я слышу. Что?  
— Слава богу, — Шарки потянул его в комнату. — Помоги, надо ей руку зафиксировать.  
Вдвоём они наложили на сломанную руку шину из первого, что попалось на глаза — яркого глянцевого журнала со стильной красоткой на обложке — и закрепили повязку. Джейсон придерживал девочку за плечи, пока Шарки обматывал бинт вокруг худенького тела, и изо всех сил старался не глядеть на обнажённую кожу в разрывах платья. Ему казалось, что даже случайный взгляд прибавится с совершённому над этим ребёнком насилию.  
Он всё ещё чувствовал лёгкую заторможенность, но Шарки дёргал его, приказывал, и только благодаря этому Джейсон оказался способен что-то делать.  
— Ты её понесёшь, — Шарки завернул девочку в снятое с кровати покрывало. — Мне нужны свободные руки, чтобы держать автомат, если его дружки вернутся. Окей?  
Джейсон осторожно поднял девочку на руки. Она была в сознании, но не двигалась и не произносила ни слова, только смотрела куда-то мимо него.  
Прежде, чем они спустились по лестнице, Шарки дёрнул Джейсона к себе.  
— Он бросился на нас с ножом, — резко прошептал он. — Понял? Достал нож и бросился. У нас не было другого выхода. Повтори.  
— Он бросился на нас с ножом, — послушно повторил Джейсон.  
Шарки скривился.  
— Господи, Джей, ну что за ёбаная хрень… А, чёрт. Ты лучше молчи, ладно? Я сам всё расскажу.  
Майкл при виде девочки выругался, выплюнул сигарету и передал Шарки аптечку. Машину немилосердно трясло на разбитом асфальте, но до госпиталя они добрались за считанные минуты. Потом Джейсон сидел в коридоре и тупо глядел на полосу крови, уже побуревшую, тянущуюся вдоль плинтуса и уходящую за поворот коридора. Потом была казарма, были встревоженные голоса друзей, незнакомые люди. Ему задавали вопросы — он отвечал, не до конца понимая, чего от него хотят. Не забыл сказать, что тот парень бросился на них с ножом. Джейсон помнил, что так хотел Шарки.  
Был и сам Шарки, но почему-то не рядом. Джейсон слышал, как тот кричит на кого-то, ругается, просит. Голос Шарки был единственным, на что Джейсон действительно обращал внимание. Надо было найти его и что-то сказать, только Джейсон никак не мог вспомнить, что.  
— Пули, — наконец произнёс он, когда Шарки сел рядом с ним на койку. — Угол вхождения. Они поймут, что мы стреляли сверху вниз.  
— Никто ничего не поймёт.  
Шарки выглядел так, словно не спал трое суток.  
— Поймут, — упрямо повторил Джейсон. — Кто угодно поймёт.  
— Слушай внимательно, Джей, — прошипел Шарки, притянув его к себе за воротник, — всем похрен, как было дело! Понял? Мы дали свою версию, она всех устроила. Никто не будет разбираться, как мы его грохнули. Все знают, что он это заслужил. А теперь ложись спать, у нас завтра утром самолёт.  
— Какой самолёт?  
— С двумя крыльями, блин. В Германию. У нас с тобой отпуск на три недели.  
— Какой отпуск?  
— Джей, — Шарки почти ласково заставил его встать и залезть на свою койку, — поспи, а? Я тебе завтра всё объясню.  
Уже засыпая, Джейсон всё-таки спросил:  
— А почему в Германию?  
— Тётка у меня там. И Октоберфест. Ты хотел, помнишь?  
Джейсон не помнил.

Оказалось, что Шарки выбил им обоим трёхнедельный отпуск. Как ему удалось это сделать — Джейсон не представлял. Это было выше его понимания. Также Шарки успел договориться, чтобы их взял на борт самолёт, привезший гуманитарный груз из Рима, а купить билеты из Рима в Мюнхен рассчитывал уже на месте.  
Всё это Джейсон узнал, пока белый джип ООН нёсся на полной скорости к аэропорту. Иначе тут не ездили.  
— Почему не Америка?  
— В задницу Америку, лететь ещё туда целый день. Тебя там разве ждёт кто-то?  
— Нет.  
— Ну вот, а у меня тётка в Мюнхене держит гостиницу. И Октоберфест вот-вот начнётся. Отдохнём, развлечёмся.

Тётка Шарки, владевшая небольшим отелем типа «постель и завтрак» на Ландверштрассе, оказалась миниатюрной женщиной лет пятидесяти, милой и улыбчивой, с волосами неестественного фиолетового оттенка — но, как ни странно, этот цвет был ей очень к лицу. Она расцеловала племянника в обе щеки, называя его при этом Джонни, а затем крепко обняла Джейсона. Тот беспомощно глянул поверх её головы на улыбающегося Шарки.  
— Э-э… Рад с вами познакомиться, миссис...  
— Тётя Мэй, милый, и не называй меня миссис. Я так рада, что Джонни наконец приехал! Он уже лет десять здесь не появлялся, бесстыдник.  
— Восемь!  
— И ты думаешь, это мало?!  
— Я исправлюсь, — Шарки поцеловал тётю в макушку и наконец-то освободил Джейсона от её объятий. — Куда ты нас поселишь?  
— В твою старую комнату, дорогой, — улыбнулась тётя Мэй. — Она всегда тебя ждёт.  
Энтузиазм Шарки при этих словах почему-то заметно приугас.

Комната, в которой они поселились, оказалась небольшой и почти пустой — две кровати, стол, узкий шкаф для одежды. Зато в ней был балкон, а прямо перед окнами рос раскидистый дуб. Его ветви были тщательно подпилены — иначе они пронзили бы дом насквозь.  
Сам Мюнхен Джейсона не впечатлил. Город как город, ничего особенного. Он таскался следом за Шарки по центральным улицам, взбирался на собор, с которого открывался вид на город, а вдали виднелись заснеженные вершины Альп. Гулял по Английскому саду, смотрел на замок Блю-чего-то-там. Сад как сад. Замок как замок. Он предпочёл бы остаться в отеле и почитать, например. Или посмотреть телевизор. Хотя никакие книги, способные его заинтересовать, тоже на ум не приходили.  
Шарки хмурился, но попыток приобщить Джейсона к местной культуре не оставлял. Джейсону было даже немного неловко перед ним.  
Ещё более неловко ему было при мыслях о том, что этот отпуск они совершенно не заслужили — он, по крайней мере; что они гораздо нужнее там, где продолжают гибнуть люди. Когда он сказал об этом Шарки, тот обозвал его идиотом, и Джейсон больше не поднимал эту тему.  
По ночам ему снился город под обстрелом, разрывы мин и лужи подсохшей крови на асфальте. И снилась она. Иногда он видел её перебегающей улицу, прижимаясь к стенам домов, или стоящей в очереди за водой. Он знал, что её ждёт, и хотел подойти, предупредить, но она исчезала, а он оставался стоять посреди улицы, отчаянно вглядываясь в чужие лица. Иногда он шёл по тому дому, перешагивая через трупы — множество трупов, словно туда свезли весь городской морг — но не мог найти её, а она тем временем истекала кровью в ожидании помощи. Джейсон просыпался, задыхаясь от отчаяния, и долго лежал в темноте, боясь встать, чтобы не разбудить Шарки. Они так и спали на разных кроватях. Отчасти Джейсон был разочарован, отчасти радовался, что его кошмары остаются тайной.  
С тётей Мэй они вместе завтракали, а по вечерам пили чай и играли в скат. Джейсон путался в правилах, но, поскольку игра шла исключительно из интереса к процессу, в затруднительных ситуациях ему тотчас начинали подсказывать с обеих сторон.  
Узнав, что Джейсон сирота, тётя Мэй окружила его такой заботой, что иногда Джейсон не знал, куда деваться. Шарки смеялся над ним, обнимал и целовал тётушку и уговаривал её не смущать боевого товарища. Его легко было представить ветреным подростком, любимчиком всей женской родни, которому всё прощалось и все было дозволено. Не то чтобы Джейсон завидовал — но тепло и забота тёти Мэй будили в нём память о том, чего он лишился и чего у него никогда уже не будет. От семьи у него остались лишь несколько воспоминаний: густой смех отца, тонкие руки матери, вечно перепачканные в земле после того, как она возилась в саду… Здесь, рядом с Шарки и тётей Мэй, он иногда ощущал себя чужим.  
Так прошла почти неделя. Днём Джейсон и Шарки изображали из себя туристов, вечера проводили за посиделками с тётей Мэй, а по ночам Джейсон вырывался из своих кошмаров и безнадёжно ждал нового погружения в них.  
И вот наконец он нашёл её.  
Как и раньше, он пробирался по дому, держа автомат снятым с предохранителя. Под ногами хрустело битое стекло. Возле двери лежала мёртвая женщина с оторванными ногами. Джейсон переступил через неё, стараясь не испачкаться в крови. Вообще-то этой женщине оторвало ноги снарядом далеко отсюда, на одной из центральных улиц, но Джейсон совершенно не удивился, увидев её здесь. Все мёртвые города принадлежали этому дому.  
Только теперь, впервые, Джейсон увидел лестницу на второй этаж и изумился: как он мог не заметить её прежде? Он почти бегом поднялся по ступенькам. На втором этаже не было трупов. И крови не было. Там было очень прибрано, чисто и уютно. Деревянные половицы чуть слышно поскрипывали под его ногами, редкие пылинки плавали в солнечных лучах. Дверь в комнату была приоткрыта. Джейсон прислушался, но не уловил ни звука. Тогда он толкнул дверь, и та медленно отворилась.  
Она лежала точно так же, как он помнил — сломанная кукла в разорванной одежде, вся в крови. Большие глаза смотрели в потолок. Джейсон упал возле неё на колени, пытаясь нащупать пульс, но когда он протянул руку к тонкому запястью, то увидел, что его ладонь измазана в крови. Не веря своим глазам, он поднял руки — обе были алыми. Опустил взгляд — его одежда была расстёгнута, ремень болтался на поясе, позвякивая пряжкой. Это он. Это он её…  
Холодея от ужаса, Джейсон поднял голову и встретил её немигающий взгляд. В нём было обвинение.  
Джейсон проснулся, давясь собственным воем. Он едва успел добежать до туалета, где его вырвало.  
Не прошло и минуты, как он ощутил на плечах чужие руки. Шарки придерживал его, пока во рту не осталось ничего, кроме едкой желчи. Затем помог напиться, держа стакан, потому что у Джейсона тряслись руки и зубы стучали о стекло. Джейсон глянул на себя в зеркало: бледное лицо, шальной взгляд, мокрые от пота волосы прилипли ко лбу. Он несколько раз плеснул в лицо ледяной водой — полегчало.  
Когда они вернулись в комнату, Шарки потянул его к своей кровати. Джейсон даже не подумал возражать — он был слишком вымотан, а ещё ему не хотелось отпускать Шарки от себя. Кровать была слишком узкой для двоих широкоплечих парней, некоторое время они возились, приспосабливаясь друг к другу. Наконец им это удалось — Джейсон прижался к Шарки, закинув на него ногу и положив голову на грудь, а тот обнимал его одной рукой, поглаживая по спине. Джейсон слушал, как под его щекой бьётся сердце Шарки. Он не хотел засыпать, зная, что она ждёт его в новых снах, ещё более страшных, чем предыдущие.  
— Рассказывай, — негромко велел Шарки.  
И Джейсон рассказал. О снах, о доме, полном мертвецов, о той девочке. Как искал её и не мог найти. И как нашёл.  
— Господи, Джей, — пробормотал Шарки, когда Джейсон наконец закончил. — И ты всё это время молчал?  
Джейсон пожал бы плечами, но это трудно было сделать лёжа.  
— Не хотел тебя беспокоить.  
Тут же получил щелчок по затылку.  
— Дурак.  
— А что бы ты сделал?  
Шарки замер.  
— Не знаю, — сказал он после минутного молчания. — Но нельзя переживать такое одному. Хреново это заканчивается. Поверь мне, Джей, я уже видел таких ребят. Сперва всё держат в себе, а потом срываются и… по-разному, в общем. Всегда плохо.  
Джейсон знал, что Шарки был прав. Но Шарки и без того слишком много для него сделал. Было нечестно взваливать на него ещё и это.  
— Я и так уже сорвался, — пробормотал он.  
Шарки теснее прижал его к себе.  
— Ты даже не представляешь… — он осёкся. — Господи, Джей, видел бы ты себя тогда. Бледный, как смерть, взгляд на тысячу ярдов. Я аж испугался, что ты и меня пристрелишь.  
— Я бы не…  
— Знаю. В общем, я тогда рассказал обо всём Бобби, и мы решили, что тебя надо убрать подальше. Ты бы рано или поздно спалился, что никакая это была не самозащита, началось бы расследование, оно тебе надо? Да и всем нам, если уж на то пошло. Мне давно пора было, а с тобой Бобби обещал всё официально уладить. Плюс, если бы кто узнал, что у тебя крыша съехала, затаскали бы по мозгоправам, а они только и умеют, что расспросами заёбывать да кормить таблетками, от которых мозги отключаются. Лучше уж тётя Мэй и немецкое пиво, я так подумал. Зря, наверное. Только хуже стало.  
— Лучше, — не согласился Джейсон. У него уже слипались глаза. — Чего ты со мной возишься, Шарки? Зачем тебе это надо?  
— Джей, ты святой, конечно, — вздохнул Шарки. — Но такой дурак.

Наутро их ждало несколько неловких моментов, связанных с распутыванием того клубка рук и ног, в который они успели заплестись за ночь, и в итоге Шарки всё-таки загремел с кровати на пол, утащив за собой Джейсона — последний был готов поклясться, что специально. Но это было отличное утро. Лучшее за все дни их пребывания в Мюнхене.  
А потом вместо того, чтобы осматривать очередной шедевр архитектуры, облепленный туристами, как банка из-под варенья — мухами, они бродили весь день по старым улочкам Мюнхена. Шарки рассказывал о своих похождениях во время летних каникул у тёти Мэй — тогда ему было шестнадцать, и большая часть рассказа отводилась девушкам, с которыми он встречался. Вероятно, эта часть была изрядно приукрашена, но Джейсон не возражал. Не приукрасил любовные похождения — считай, испортил рассказ.  
Вечером Шарки решительно взялся за спинку кровати Джейсона.  
— Давай-ка сдвинем. Только тихо, а то тётя услышит. У неё комната прямо под нами, а слышимость тут, как в пансионе для благородных девиц.  
Джейсон засмеялся.  
— Ты ржёшь, а мне знаешь, как тяжело приходилось? Она же меня специально всегда сюда селила. Ни девушку привести, ни музыку включить погромче — тётя Мэй сразу бы засекла.  
Вдвоём они без труда сдвинули кровати. Места стало более чем достаточно, но всё равно они прижимались друг к другу так тесно, как только могли. Раньше они никогда не спали вместе, и это, подумал Джейсон, было чертовски большим упущением.  
Ладонь Шарки погладила его бедро.  
— Джей, — горячее дыхание опалило ухо, — ты, конечно, можешь назвать меня похотливой скотиной…  
— Похотливая скотина, — немедленно согласился Джейсон, улыбаясь, — ты, главное, продолжай.  
Дважды повторять ему не пришлось.

Шарки настоял на том, чтобы утром раздвинуть кровати обратно, потому что горничная, делающая уборку, могла рассказать об увиденном тёте Мэй, а та задалась бы вопросом, зачем это двум мужчинам понадобилось спать вместе. И, возможно, даже нашла бы ответ.  
Тётя Мэй была ревностной католичкой и старой девой, и Шарки твёрдо намеревался хранить её невинность хотя бы в этом вопросе.

Девочка больше Джейсону не снилась. Снился старый балканский город, взрывы и кровь, но к этим снам он привык, а просыпаться и засыпать в руках Шарки было легко. Он больше не лежал в темноте, с тоской ожидая провала в новый кошмар. И всё это благодаря Шарки.  
А потом появилась Лили.

Это был первый день Октоберфеста, и луг Терезы бурлил, как река, от сотен собравшихся там людей, переливался всеми цветами радуги палаток и бьющихся на ветру флагов. Играл оркестр; то там, то тут раздавалось хоровое пение компаний, пришедших не только отведать пива, но и повеселиться вволю. Девушки в традиционных дирндлях легко разносили по восемь-десять кружек за раз, низкие корсажи щедро демонстрировали их прелести, пиво переваливалось за края кружек шапками тяжёлой пены. Короче говоря, это был настоящий рай.  
Шарки растолкал Джейсона ни свет ни заря, чтобы занять самые выгодные места для наблюдения за торжественным шествием хозяев пивных палаток. Улицы уже были запружены народом. Разукрашенные цветами лошади волокли повозки, на которых громоздились бочки с пивом, сопровождавшие шествие оркестры старались вовсю, временами перекрывая друг друга, и, несмотря на то, что официальное открытие праздника ещё не состоялось, кое у кого уже виднелись в руках бутылки пива.  
— Святотатцы! — негодующе фыркнул Шарки. — Бутылочное пиво на Октоберфесте?!  
Он подтолкнул Джейсона под локоть.  
— Давай на луг, а то потом не протолкнёмся.  
Ровно в одиннадцать часов утра обер-бургомистр вбил кран в первую бочку, и громкое «Откупорено!» возвестило о начале самого грандиозного в мире пивного фестиваля.  
Джейсон до сих пор только слышал об Октоберфесте и теперь рассматривал всё вокруг почти что с детским изумлением. Он почему-то представлял себе знаменитый фестиваль менее масштабным. Но эти огромные павильоны и толпа народа, и столько пива… Он был ещё трезвым, а голова уже кружилась.  
— С чего начнём? Хофбройхаус? — жизнерадостно поинтересовался Шарки, но взглянул на Джейсона и передумал. — Ладно, давай найдём местечко потише. День только начинается.  
Вот там, в маленьком павильончике сотни на полторы человек, они и встретили Лили. Она ловко разливала пиво в огромные кружки, перебрасывалась шуточками с гостями, сверкала белозубой улыбкой, а главное, не моргнув глазом осушила литровую кружку пива и вновь вернулась за стойку, в то время как Джейсон и Шарки ещё только нащупывали под ногами твёрдую землю. Ну как было в такую не влюбиться?  
Они и влюбились, моментально. Проторчали в павильоне полдня, перемигиваясь с девушкой, а когда её смена закончилась — уже ждали у выхода.  
— Фройляйн, — галантно поклонился Шарки, — не окажете ли нам честь прогуляться вместе по этому замечательному фестивалю?  
Она звонко расхохоталась.  
— Конечно! Я Лили. А вас как зовут?  
Её английский был довольно беглым, хотя акцент слышался в каждом слове. Но обоим мужчинам он казался на редкость милым. На правах хозяйки праздника Лили водила их по огромному лугу, рассказывая, пиво из каких пивоварен разливают в павильонах, какие традиционные мюнхенские блюда здесь можно отведать и чем развлечься, когда надоест пить и есть.  
— Ты же всё это знаешь, — шёпотом укорил Джейсон Шарки, слушающего рассказ Лили с интересом наивного туриста. Тот только ухмыльнулся.  
— А ты видишь, как резво она скачет в своих туфельках, но всё равно подаёшь ей руку при каждой возможности.  
— Просто вежливость.  
— Вот, точно, именно это хотел сказать. Слово забыл.  
Джейсон ухитрился незаметно от Лили ткнуть его кулаком в бок.  
— В этом шатре может поместиться десять тысяч человек, — звонко вещала Лили, — представляете? А здесь пекут самые вкусные крендели! А здесь наливают пиво из настоящих дубовых бочек!  
— Разве не все бочки одинаковые? — удивился Джейсон.  
— Нет, обычно они внутри металлические. Ещё деревянные бочки есть у Фишер-фрони, но там собираются эти…  
— Кто?  
— Ну, эти… — Лили сделала большие глаза. — Мужчины, которые с мужчинами. Правда, всего один день, но всё равно…  
— Возмутительно, — ханжески прокомментировал Шарки. — Мы туда не пойдём.  
Джейсон поперхнулся смешком.  
Они прокатились на колесе обозрения и на русских горках, затем посоревновались в стрельбе из арбалета — Джейсон впервые держал в руках подобную штуку и счёл удачей уже то, что не подстрелил никого из туристов, зато Шарки поразил все цели и получил в качестве приза свиную рульку, которую тотчас преподнёс Лили, преклонив колено, словно средневековый рыцарь.  
— Не соблаговолит ли прекрасная госпожа принять в дар это… это…  
— Благодарю, — Лили поспешно сделала книксен, избавив его от необходимости искать достойное наименование для куска жареного мяса. — Слушайте, а я и вправду проголодалась! Давайте поедим?  
Они заказали ещё мяса и картофельный салат, и выяснилось, что ест Лили с тем же энтузиазмом, с каким делает всё остальное. Глядя на энергично жующую девушку, невозможно было не почувствовать прилив аппетита. А ещё она ухитрялась одновременно есть, болтать и смеяться, и всё это делала так естественно, что ни у кого язык не повернулся бы упрекнуть её в плохих манерах.  
Когда начало смеркаться, они проводили Лили до Грильпарцерштрассе, где она жила, и потом неторопливо брели домой, всё ещё немножко хмельные от пива и событий прошедшего дня.  
— Славная девушка, — сказал Джейсон, когда они поднялись на мост. — Теперь я понимаю, почему ты так любил гостить у тёти Мэй.  
Шарки рассмеялся и положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Во-от, это тебе не американки. Немецкие девушки едят, пьют и работают не хуже мужчин. Поэтому они такие красивые.  
— А ирландки?  
— Ирландки ещё лучше. Я тебя познакомлю с кузинами в Дублине. Три сестры О'Мэлли, рыжие, как пламя, и с таким же характером. И пиво, кстати, тоже обожают. Ирландское.  
— В Дублине?  
— Ну да, — Шарки скосил на него глаза. — Мы же съездим туда в следующий раз? То есть, если нас раньше в Америку не вернут, а вообще и из Америки слетать можно. Или у тебя другие планы?  
— Дублин — это круто, — согласился Джейсон. Перспектива дальнейшего знакомства с роднёй Шарки слегка пугала, потому что он не знал, как к этому относиться. Если бы хотя бы один из них был девушкой, тогда всё было бы ясно, но Шарки наверняка намеревался представлять его просто как своего приятеля, а как смотреть в глаза сёстрам или, упаси боже, родителям парня, с которым спишь, Джейсон не представлял. Он и сейчас-то надеялся, что рука Шарки на его плече не слишком сильно привлекает внимание прохожих — людей, которые пройдут мимо и сразу обо всём забудут. А если с этими людьми ему придётся встречаться снова и снова?  
Но он постарался выбросить эти мысли из головы, потому что Дублин и Ирландия были всего лишь словами, которые Шарки мог сказать под влиянием настроения, прекрасно зная, что следующий отпуск их ждёт нескоро, да и неизвестно, будут ли они к тому времени служить вместе. Скорее всего, Шарки даже не задумывался над этим — просто сказал, что хотелось, не строя на самом деле никаких планов.  
Вслух этого Джейсон, понятное дело, говорить не стал. День был отличным, вечер ещё лучше, а сказануть какую-нибудь ерунду ему и самому случалось не раз.

На следующий день они снова ждали Лили у её павильона. И на следующий. Праздник надоел им довольно быстро, и они уходили от него на берег Изара, где валялись на траве, играли в бадминтон и катались на велосипедах вдоль набережной. Лили равно делила между обоими мужчинами внимание и улыбки, а они из кожи вон лезли, стремясь нарушить это равновесие в свою пользу. Соперничество привносило в отношения их троицы лёгкую остроту, но благодаря весёлому нраву Лили, умеющей что угодно обернуть в шутку, всегда оставалось лишь игрой. Погода стояла ясная, дыхания осени ещё не ощущалось, разве что ночи начали становиться прохладными. Лили бегала по траве босиком, теряла туфли, Джейсон называл её Золушкой. Шарки каждый раз замечал, что принц из Джейсона так себе, конь вышел бы лучше. Лили смеялась.  
Каждый вечер около восьми часов они провожали её до Грильпарцерштрассе — приближаться к дому девушка им запрещала, чтобы не вызвать гнева строгих родителей.  
— Но как же они разрешили тебе работать на Октоберфесте? — изумился Джейсон, на что Лили возмущённо воскликнула:  
— Это же традиция!  
Очевидно, традиции, связанные с пивным фестивалем, для немцев стояли выше, чем пуританские правила приличия, на которые столько раз со смехом жаловалась Лили.  
А потом, помахав Лили на прощание, они брели по Максимилианштрассе, вдоль которого уже зажигались фонари. Иногда спускались на набережную или остров Пратер и сидели там до поздней ночи. Шарки, по обыкновению, болтал, рассказывая забавные истории из своего прошлого, иногда начинал живописать красоты Кёльна, Берлина, Страсбурга, куда, по его уверениям, непременно стоило съездить под Рождество. Джейсон слушал, кивал, соглашался. Ему не хотелось никуда ехать. Ему было хорошо здесь, в эти тихие, прохладные вечера, рядом с Шарки, и он хотел, чтобы их отпуск никогда не заканчивался. Здесь было так мирно. Так спокойно. Джейсон никогда не сомневался в выборе профессии, но иногда, совсем редко, немного завидовал мюнхенцам, которые могли гулять здесь каждый вечер, наслаждаясь тишиной и покоем, не думая о том, что скоро придётся вернуться к грохоту обстрелов и постоянному присутствию смерти…  
Шарки каким-то шестым чувством улавливал такие моменты и немедленно начинал ворчать, что становится слишком холодно, хватит морозить задницу, я устал уже сидеть, эй, ты слышишь, что я говорю? не спи! И они возвращались на Ландверштрассе, иногда бегом, потому что ночи действительно становились холодными, а ещё бег помогал выбросить из головы дурные мысли. Отель после полуночи был уже закрыт, они отпирали дверь ключом и тихо-тихо пробирались на второй этаж, стараясь не разбудить тётю Мэй. Иногда им это удавалось. Иногда тётушка и сама засиживалась допоздна перед телевизором в холле, и тогда приходилось стоически выносить её укоризненные ворчание. Тётя Мэй считала, что молодые люди, невесть где бродящие по ночам, непременно занимаются чем-то предосудительным. Молодые люди вздыхали, разводили руками и спешили поскорее улизнуть к себе в комнату.  
В одном им везло: тётушка Мэй так и не узнала, что всё самое предосудительное происходило гораздо позже, когда она уже крепко спала в своей постели. Прямо у неё над головой.

Идея научить Лили кататься на роликах принадлежала Джейсону, и он искренне считал, что сделать это — раз плюнуть. Подумаешь, встал и поехал! Они с Шарки взяли напрокат три пары коньков, предусмотрительно сделав это за полчаса до встречи с Лили — чтобы можно было потренироваться и не ударить в грязь лицом перед девушкой.  
Джейсон вообще ролики любил, ещё с детства, когда они были неуклюжими, с четырьмя колёсами и попросту привязывались к ботинкам. И считал, что катается неплохо, пусть даже его навыки и подпортились в отсутствие практики. Но глядя на лихо рассекающего по асфальту Шарки, он почувствовал укол зависти.  
— Где это ты так натренировался?  
— Хоккей, чувак, — Шарки развернулся на месте. — Эх, жалко, не зима, можно было бы на каток сходить!  
Джейсон подозревал, что на настоящих коньках рядом с Шарки будет выглядеть как корова на льду. По крайней мере, асфальт не был скользким. Убедившись, что на ногах держится вполне уверенно, Джейсон поровнялся с Шарки, и они поехали вдоль аллеи.  
— Я слышал, там зимы холодные, — продолжал трепаться Шарки, — если до декабря проторчим, обязательно надо будет залить площадку. Чон тоже играет, а Джо вообще в сборной штата был.  
— А коньки откуда возьмём?  
— Добудем где-нибудь . Там целый город, не может в целом городе не быть нескольких пар коньков.  
В способности Шарки раздобыть в осаждённом городе коньки Джейсон не сомневался. Его больше занимал другой вопрос.  
— А откуда ты узнал, какой размер ноги у Лили? Она тебе сказала?  
— Дже-ей, — укоризненно протянул Шарки, — мне прямо стыдно за тебя. Ты ещё скажи, что размер белья девушки на глаз не определишь!  
Джейсон покраснел.  
— Ну…  
— Да шучу я, — заржал Шарки. — расслабься. Она как-то раз пожаловалась, что туфли тридцать пятого размера трудно найти, я и запомнил.  
Он щёкнул Джейсона по носу и добавил:  
— А вот размер груди после изобретения вандербра действительно хрен на глаз определишь. Сплошное надувательство.

Лили, как выяснилось, на роликах не стояла вообще. Ни разу за всю свою жизнь.  
— Может, не надо? — жалобно спрашивала она, пока Джейсон шнуровал ей ботинки. — Давайте лучше в пинг-понг поиграем! Или в домино…  
— Не волнуйся, — покровительственно похлопал её по плечу Шарки, — мы сделаем из тебя настоящую спортсменку!  
Встав на ноги, Лили покачнулась, взмахнула руками и с визгом повисла у Джейсона на шее.  
— Они едут!  
— В этом весь смысл, — Джейсон помог ей вновь обрести равновесие. — Давай, держись за меня и отталкивайся.  
Но отталкиваться Лили не могла. Она мёртвой хваткой вцепилась в Джейсона и наотрез отказывалась двигаться с места. Джейсон был вовсе не против так стоять, но тут уже возмутился Шарки:  
— Эй, молодёжь, хватит обниматься! Лили, давай руку, мы тебя просто покатаем. Увидишь, как это здорово.  
Первые несколько метров Лили проехала с визгом и не открывая глаз, но дальше дело пошло на лад. Она даже начала потихоньку отталкиваться ногами, хотя ехала, конечно, за счёт тянущих её Джейсона с Шарки.  
— Давай-давай, молодец! — подбадривал её Шарки. — А теперь сама, готова?  
Дорога уходила под горку, и Лили храбро кивнула. Парни отпустили её руки и смотрели, как она медленно и неуверенно, но всё же катится вперёд, размахивая руками.  
— Ты прямо прирождённый учитель, — подколол Джейсон.  
— А ты надеялся и дальше с ней обниматься? — не остался в долгу Шарки.  
— Ты так говоришь, словно в этом есть что-то плохое.  
— То есть, если я буду с ней обниматься…  
— Но-но, ты не передёргивай!  
— Ревнуешь? — ухмыльнулся Шарки, и Джейсон не нашёлся с ответом, потому что разумеется, он ревновал, самую малость, но ревновал же, и именно поэтому так демонстративно ухаживал за Лили. И подозревал, что Шарки делает то же самое…  
— Мальчикиии!!!  
Увлёкшись обменом колкостями, они забыли про Лили, а она, катясь под уклон, постепенно набрала скорость и теперь с ужасом смотрела на приближающийся бордюр, за которым начиналась аккуратная клумба с ромашками и бархатцами — тормозить, равно как и поворачивать, никто её, естественно, научить не удосужился. Первым опомнился Джейсон, рванул вперёд — и успел подхватить Лили всего в каком-то шаге от конца дорожки. Вот только его собственный конёк зацепился за бордюр, и под визг Лили они оба рухнули в клумбу. К счастью, Лили оказалась сверху.  
— Цела?  
— Д-да…  
Наверное, рассеянно подумал Джейсон, ощущая, как упругие грудки Лили прижимаются к его собственной груди, ему следовало бы запечатлеть этот миг в памяти и дрочить на него долгими одинокими вечерами. После целомудренного держания за руку — такой праздник. Однако в первую очередь он ощущал беспокойство за девушку: не слишком ли сильно она ударилась при падении? А во вторую… во вторую ему было очень неловко и немного весело. Вот и всё.  
Он решительно отказывался считать, что Шарки каким-то образом повлиял на его ориентацию. Ему по-прежнему нравились девушки. Правда, нравились. И не нравились парни, то есть, другие парни, кроме Шарки.  
Просто он уже давно никого, кроме Шарки, не хотел.  
— Слушайте, вы, — в поле зрения возник сам Шарки, встревоженный, но быстро оценивший ситуацию и скрывший тревогу за притворным возмущением, — я смотрю, вы совсем совесть потеряли! На глазах у всех, средь бела дня!  
— Он бурчит, как старый дед, — громким шёпотом сообщил Джейсон. Лили хихикнула. — Вот увидишь, дальше скажет, что в его время молодёжь себе такого не позволяла.  
— Я всё слышу, — Шарки помог Лили встать и отряхнуть юбку. Джейсон поднялся сам.  
Проходящая мимо седая леди что-то сердито пробормотала себе под нос, осуждающе поглядывая на веселящихся молодых людей.  
— Entschuldigen uns! _(Извините! – нем.)_ — бросил Шарки. Леди надменно вскинула голову и пошагала дальше.  
— Что ты ей сказал? — поинтересовался Джейсон.  
— Извинился.  
— А такое чувство, будто послал её куда подальше. Странный всё-таки этот ваш немецкий язык.  
Шарки посмотрел на него и рассмеялся.  
— Что? Скажи ещё, я не прав?  
Продолжая смеяться, Шарки протянул руку и достал у него из-за уха смятую ромашку.  
— Хочешь, я с тобой вечером буду по-немецки разговаривать? — шепнул он, пользуясь тем, что Лили стояла в паре шагов от них и вряд ли что-то слышала. — Немецкий может быть очень сексуальным.  
— Dust ist fantastisch?  
Шарки скорчился от смеха  
— Дже-ей, только не говори, что ты это реально смотрел, святой ты наш!  
Джейсон покраснел. Знаменитую фразу он действительно знал лишь понаслышке.  
Лили тем временем плюхнулась на бордюр и начала стаскивать роликовые коньки.  
— С меня хватит, — решительно объявила она. — Давайте лучше погуляем по городу. Ногами!  
Они загулялись до темноты: бродили по старым улицам Мюнхена, болтая и смеясь, и Джейсон внезапно осознал, что Мюнхен — красивый. Красивы старые дома и огромный собор, и ратуша… Почему он не замечал этого раньше, когда Шарки таскал его по достопримечательностям?  
Потом Лили спохватилась, что ей давно пора домой, и мужчины, как обычно, отправились провожать её.  
— Купишь мне сигарет? — попросил Шарки, когда они уже подходили к Грильпарцерштрассе. В этой просьбе не было ничего необычного, и Джейсон, кивнув, побежал через дорогу к маленькому магазинчику, ещё открытому, несмотря на поздний час. Впрочем, стоящий за прилавком парень был смуглым и явно восточных кровей, что многое объясняло: для эмигрантов строгий немецкий распорядок существовал лишь до тех пор, пока не сказывался на выручке.  
С пачкой любимых сигарет Шарки Джейсон вышел на улицу — и остановился. Шарки и Лили стояли на тротуаре чуть дальше, совсем близко друг к другу, и Шарки что-то негромко говорил. Вдруг Лили порывисто качнулась вперёд и обняла его за шею, уткнулась лицом в грудь. Шарки обнял её в ответ, погладил по спине. Смущённый этой неожиданной демонстрацией чувств, Джейсон отступил назад, к двери магазинчика, чтобы его не заметили. Что такое сказал Шарки, что Лили так отреагировала? И спрашивать неудобно — не говорить же, что подглядывал… а его, должно быть, Шарки именно для того в магазин и отослал — чтобы поговорить с Лили наедине. Странно.  
Он дождался, пока парочка разомкнёт объятия, и только тогда решился приблизиться к ним.  
— Спасибо, — Шарки небрежно сунул сигареты в карман. Лили отвернулась, быстро мазнув ладонью по лицу. Плакала?  
— Я дальше сама. До встречи, — она по очереди поцеловала парней и быстро пошла вдоль улицы. Выглядела она расстроенной.  
— Что ты ей сказал? — поинтересовался Джейсон.  
Шарки пожал плечами.  
— Да ничего особенного. Сам не понял, чего она расстроилась. Женщины! Ладно, пошли. Как у тебя настроение, боевое?  
Джейсон кивнул, хотя его подозрения не утихли — не могла Лили расстроиться из-за пустяков. Что-то Шарки темнил.  
— Тогда пора наконец познакомить тебя с ночной жизнью Мюнхена!  
Ночная жизнь в понимании Шарки включала в себя бары, пиво, ещё бары, среди которых каким-то образом затесался стрип-бар, танцующих девушек — не только стриптизёрш, текилу и рок-н-ролл. Где-то посредине этого вояжа они присоединились к компании студентов из университета Людвига-Максимилиана, девушек тут же стало больше, пива и текилы — тоже, и когда Шарки с Джейсоном наконец вывалились на улицу из последнего бара, который, по убеждениям Шарки, просто нельзя было не посетить, оба были порядком навеселе. Джейсон опирался на плечо Шарки и пьяно смеялся.  
— Д-домой?  
— Домой, — согласился Шарки, подпирая товарища.  
Пока они добирались через весь город до отеля, прохладный ветер успел развеять хмель, и на Ландверштрассе оба ступили уже почти трезвыми. Да и то сказать, сколько там было той текилы? Для настоящего американского солдата — совсем немного. Ну, попытался Джейсон спеть гимн Америки, ну, полез Шарки обниматься со статуей Афины на мосту — с кем не бывает. Ведь всё равно в полицию их не забрали.  
Не догнали потому что.  
В холле отеля горел свет. Они переглянулись.  
— Сейчас нам достанется.  
— Ничего подобного, — Шарки потянул Джейсона с дорожки. — Ты по деревьям в детстве лазал?  
Конечно, лазал, и хотя детство давно прошло, этот дуб был просто создан для того, чтобы на него взбираться. Толстые ветви даже не пружинили под ногами, шершавая кора лишь слегка царапала ладони. Джейсон спрыгнул следом за Шарки на узкий балкон их номера  
— Но дверь же заперта.  
— Смотри и учись, — Шарки достал из кармана складной нож и склонился над замком. — Тётя Мэй чертовски беспечна в вопросах безопасности, сколько раз я ей об этом говорил. Ну и пользовался, конечно.  
Он поддел собачку, и балконная дверь распахнулась с ужасающим скрипом.  
— Твою же мать!  
Джейсон расхохотался, втолкнул его в комнату, и они затихли, прислушиваясь, не выйдет ли тётя Мэй посмотреть, кто забрался в дом. Но снизу не донеслось ни звука.  
— В прошлый раз она так не скрипела!  
— Сколько лет назад был этот прошлый раз?  
— Десять, — нехотя признал Шарки, и они снова захохотали, зажимая себе рты. О том, чтобы закрыть проклятую дверь, и речи не шло — не хватало только, чтобы их приняли за воров, и остаток ночи прошёл в объяснениях с полицией. Не переставая смеяться, Шарки прижал Джейсона к стене и начал целовать. Когда его губы опустились к шее Джейсона, тот откинул голову и задел висящую на стене акварельку в деревянной рамке. Та с громким стуком упала на пол. Они отшатнулись друг от друга.  
— Блядь, Джей! Весь дом перебудишь!  
— В кровать, — предложил Джейсон, задыхаясь. Ему было весело до одури. — Там ронять нечего.  
Они завалились на кровать Шарки прямо в одежде. Возились, как подростки, давя смех и шикая друг на друга. Джейсон дёрнул Шарки за рубашку, не рассчитав силу — две пуговицы отскочили, третья повисла на нитке.  
— Смешно, да? — прошипел Шарки, торопливо расправляясь с пуговицами на воротнике Джейсона — у него это получалось куда лучше. — Ты у меня поржёшь сейчас!  
— Рукава, придурок! — простонал Джейсон, корчась от смеха, когда Шарки потянул с него рубашку через голову. — Рукава забыл!  
Шарки замер, нависая над ним.  
— Что? — неуверенно спросил Джейсон, потому что Шарки уже не смеялся, и взгляд у него был… странным.  
— Ничего, — ответил тот, слегка прикасаясь пальцами к его лицу. — Я просто рад, что тебе лучше. Даже если… правда, рад. Ты не представляешь, как.  
«Что значит — если?» — хотел спросить Джейсон, но Шарки уже целовал его, и, в конце концов, это был вопрос, ответ на который легко мог подождать.

А утром тётя Мэй передала им телеграмму из Боннского офиса ООН. Джону Хенкелю и Джейсону Темплару предписывалось немедленно прибыть в офис, чтобы получить распоряжения о дальнейшем прохождении службы после окончания отпуска.

Форма, всё это время так и пролежавшая в сумке, вызвала странное чувство — Джейсон понял, что за короткое время успел отвыкнуть от неё. Надо же, никогда такого не случалось. Шарки одолжил у тёти Мэй утюг, отклонив её предложение погладить мальчикам одежду самой. До поезда оставалось ещё немного времени, а являться на глаза начальству в мятой одежде было неприлично.  
— У меня точно такое же ощущение, как в первый раз, — признался Джейсон, разглаживая складки на куртке. Шарки усмехнулся.  
— Хорошо отдохнул, да?  
— Да уж.

Когда они вышли из отеля, погода начинала портиться. Тучи шли с запада, и прежде, чем поезд подъехал к Кёльну, по стёклам уже начали стекать косые линии дождя. Джейсон прилип к окну, пытаясь рассмотреть знаменитый собор. Даже в непогоду величественное здание впечатляло.  
— Изнутри он ещё красивее, — Шарки тоже придвинулся к окну. — Там уйма витражей, и все разные. Может, ещё заглянешь когда-нибудь.  
Они едва успели пересесть на региональный поезд, заблудившись в выходах на платформы, а через полчаса уже были в Бонне. Гроза разошлась вовсю, громыхала так, что закладывало уши. Здание, в котором располагался офис ООН, мрачной громадой нависало над улицей. За несколько секунд, пока Шарки с Джейсоном бежали к нему от такси, их волосы и куртки на плечах успели промокнуть насквозь.

— Как — не возвращаемся?  
Приземистый, похожий на бульдога полковник с обвисшими щеками и бугрящейся кожей поднял на Джейсона неприязненный взгляд.  
— Офицер Хенкель отправляется с миссией в Африку. Приказ о вашем назначении прибыл вчера. Вы, Темплар, остаётесь в Германии ожидать дальнейших распоряжений. Вам обоим надлежит явиться в офис в следующий понедельник, второго октября. Свободны.  
— Но…  
— Свободны, — с нажимом повторил полковник, и Шарки незаметно пнул Джейсона по ботинку. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться и покинуть кабинет.  
Обратно они ехали молча. Джейсон уткнулся в окно, почти не замечая проносящиеся мимо городки, поля и рощи. У него было ощущение, словно кто-то со всей силы дал ему под дых.  
Они с Шарки расстаются?  
— Джей, не переживай, — тихо сказал Шарки, словно прочитав его мысли. — Может, оно и к лучшему. Тебе не стоит туда возвращаться.  
— Заебись оно к лучшему, — со злостью ответил Джейсон. — А тебя куда — в Сомали? Или в Руанду?  
— Может быть. Может, куда потише.  
Он совсем не выглядел удивлённым.  
— Ты знал?  
— О чём? — попытался было сделать невинный вид тот, но, встретившись с Джейсоном глазами, стушевался. — Ну… да. Пару дней уже. Не хотел портить тебе каникулы.  
— Понятно, — Джейсон снова отвернулся к окну.  
В Мюнхен они вернулись поздно вечером. Дождь уже лил и там, по мостовой текли широкие потоки воды. Тётя Мэй заохала при виде промокших молодых людей, начала сыпать советами, что надо делать, чтобы не простудиться, но Шарки вежливо оборвал её и потащил Джейсона по лестнице наверх.  
В комнате Джейсон разделся, аккуратно развесил форму на вешалке, вытер волосы полотенцем, дожидаясь, пока Шарки первым примет душ. В мыслях была всё та же сумятица. Надо было поговорить с Шарки, обсудить, что им делать дальше, но он не знал, с чего начать. И как расценивать то что Шарки знал обо всём заранее и ничего ему не сказал. Как заботу? Или как нежелание создавать себе лишние проблемы?  
«Завтра, — малодушно решил Джейсон. — Завтра утром я что-нибудь придумаю».  
В дверь деликатно постучали.  
— Джон? — послышался голос тёти Мэй. — Джонни, к тебе пришли.  
— Заходите, тётя Мэй, он в душе, — Джейсон поспешно натянул штаны, накинул рубашку и открыл дверь, по дороге пнув дверь ванной. — Шарки, вылезай, к тебе пришёл кто-то.  
Тётя Мэй была одна.  
— Тётя? — озадачился выглянувший из ванной Шарки.  
— Это девушка, Джон, — укоризненно сказала тётя Мэй. — Она ждёт в холле. Только оденься, будь добр.  
— Может, пригласишь её сюда?  
— Она хочет поговорить наедине. Удивляюсь, столько лет прошло, а ты опять за своё.  
— Э-э, я ничего не… стоп, я же правда ничего не делал! Сейчас-то точно! — он вытащил из шкафа чистую одежду и скрылся в ванной — очевидно, чтобы не смущать тётю. — Ладно, спущусь, хотя честное слово, это наверняка какая-то ошибка.  
— Он всегда так говорит, — поделилась с Джейсоном тётя Мэй, когда Шарки, обретя приличный вид, ушёл встречать таинственную девицу. — А бедные девочки потом плачут у меня на кухне. Я надеялась, он вырастет и поумнеет, но куда там.  
Шарки вернулся быстро, не прошло и десяти минут.  
— Всё в порядке, дорогой?  
— Да, — буркнул тот. Не глядя на Джейсона, достал из ящика стола пачку сигарет и вышел на балкон.  
Джейсон с тётей Мэй обеспокоенно переглянулись.  
— Шарки? Точно всё в порядке?  
— Могу я, блядь, покурить спокойно?! — рявкнул Шарки и с грохотом захлопнул балконную дверь.  
Тётя Мэй встала.  
— Я пойду, пожалуй. Хочешь попить со мной чаю, Джейсон?  
Он отказался и, когда она ушла, лёг на кровать, сквозь шум дождя пытаясь расслышать хоть какие-то звуки с балкона.  
Шарки курил долго. Наверное, час. Или больше. За это время дождь успел стихнуть — похоже, гроза прошла над Мюнхеном и двигалась дальше. В соседнем номере женщина громко болтала по телефону. Джейсон не разбирал слов, только её визгливое «алло! алло!» без труда пронзало стену.  
Наконец балконная дверь заскрипела.  
— Пошли, прогуляемся, — бросил Шарки, проходя мимо.  
— Но дождь…  
— Закончился.  
Дождь действительно закончился, оставив после себя висящую в воздухе лёгкую морось. Влажный ветерок забирался под одежду, с деревьев капала вода. Джейсон шагал следом за Шарки, глядя в его ссутуленную спину и гадая, что за девушка к нему приходила и почему после её визита у Шарки так испортилось настроение. На душе почему-то было ещё поганее, чем от поездки в Бонн.  
Они вышли на берег Изара, туда, где часто сидели прежде по вечерам. Только теперь река была чёрной и бурлила, напитавшись от дождя. Трава скользила под ногами, ботинки Джейсона сразу же пропитались влагой. Шарки вышел на край нависшего над рекой холма и остановился.  
— Ты женишься на Лили, — без предисловий сказал он.  
Джейсон споткнулся.  
— Что?  
Шарки сгорбился ещё сильнее и сжал кулаки.  
— Ты должен жениться на Лили, — глухо повторил он. — Я знаю, ты её любишь… и я её тоже люблю. Ты можешь сделать её счастливой.  
Джейсон пытался понять, не шутка ли это. Но Шарки был до того серьёзен, что о шутках не могло быть и речи, а ещё Джейсон почти буквально ощущал исходящую от него ярость.  
— Шарки, я не понимаю, — растерянно сказал он. — Зачем мне…  
И тут до него дошло.  
«Я её люблю».  
«Ты можешь сделать её счастливой».  
Шарки любил Лили. Джейсон считал, что они оба в неё немножко влюблены, всего лишь немножко, но, похоже, он просто принимал желаемое за действительное. Шарки знал, что отправляется в Африку, в очаг гражданской войны, и хотел, чтобы Джейсон позаботился о Лили, но…  
— Мне не обязательно на ней жениться.  
— Обязательно. Ты вернёшься в Америку. Приказ ещё не пришёл, но он будет, я узнавал. Забери Лили с собой. Она будет тебе хорошей женой, — голос Шарки упал. — Сделай её счастливой, Джей. Это всё, о чём я прошу.  
— Но когда ты вернёшься…  
— Я не вернусь.  
Шарки сказал это с такой уверенностью, что возражения застряли у Джейсона в горле. Откуда-то Шарки знал, что не вернётся. Или не просто знал, а сам же это и планировал. А возможно, было что-то ещё, о чём Шарки молчал, потому что… да, конечно. Такие уж у него дурацкие понятия о заботе. Чего ты не знаешь, то тебя не ранит.  
Вчера вечером он рассказал обо всём Лили — вот что означало то объятие, и вот почему Лили была так расстроена. Они прощались. А сегодня она — конечно, это была она, кто же ещё? — пришла к Шарки в отель, и они вместе приняли решение. Джейсону хотелось сказать, что он не любит Лили, не любит достаточно, чтобы сделать счастливой. Но Шарки хотел, чтобы Джейсон женился на ней. Шарки, который вытащил его из ада, который всегда был рядом, которого он…  
Джейсон никогда не задумывался об этом. Ему в голову не приходило относить слово «любовь» к мужчине.  
— Хорошо, — ответил он, не узнавая собственного голоса. — Я женюсь на Лили.  
Он видел, как Шарки оборачивается и заносит руку, но даже не шелохнулся, пока кулак летел ему в лицо. От удара скула полыхнула болью, Джейсон не удержался на ногах и упал на мокрую траву. Шарки протянул ему руку.  
— Вставай.  
Лицо его было перекошено, глаза блестели, и Джейсон без слов простил его, потому что знал, что Шарки сейчас не менее больно, чем ему самому.

На следующее утро Джейсон подошёл к Лили, разливающей пиво в своём павильоне, и спросил:  
— Ты за меня выйдешь?  
Она кивнула, не поднимая головы от пивного крана. Джейсон замялся. Уходить было грубо, а о чём ещё говорить, он не знал. Спросить о дате свадьбы? Попросить познакомить его с её родителями? Ему придётся врать о том, почему он сделал Лили предложение. Джейсон не знал, сумеет ли это сделать.  
Что ж, в одном он сможет убедить их с чистой душой: даже если им с Лили не суждено стать самой любящей парой в мире, они совершенно точно будут хорошими друзьями. А это не так уж и мало.  
— Не рановато ли явились? — подмигнул ему хозяин павильона, господин Штайнер, принимая наполненные кружки. Похоже, он собирался угостить кого-то из своих личных друзей. — Лили ещё не скоро освободится.  
— Он сделал мне предложение, — тихо ответила Лили и наконец улыбнулась.  
— Боже мой, и вы молчите! Крошка Лили выходит замуж! — толстяк грохнул кружки обратно на стойку. — Помолвка за наш счёт.  
— Спасибо, Хельмут, не стоит…  
— Нет-нет, — господин Штайнер перегнулся через стойку и звучно расцеловал девушку в обе щеки. — Будем праздновать прямо здесь. Вы же не станете тянуть до конца Октоберфеста?  
Лили с Джейсоном переглянулись.  
— Нет.  
— Это будет мой подарок. А пока не отвлекайте её, молодой человек, гости ждут, — он подмигнул Джейсону в последний раз и снова сгрёб свои кружки.  
Лили вернулась к бочке. Джейсон потоптался рядом ещё пару минут и, поняв, что лишь отвлекает девушку от работы, ушёл.  
Должно быть, Шарки тоже был где-то неподалёку. Не мог же он не зайти к Лили, чтобы провести с ней последние часы перед расставанием. Джейсон решил, что не хочет это видеть.

В отеле его ждала записка от тёти Мэй с просьбой позвонить полковнику Данну в Бонн. Джейсон догадался, что речь пойдёт о его возвращении в Америку, и малодушно понадеялся, что возвращаться придётся срочно, прямо сейчас, и это даст ему повод отложить свадьбу… или не жениться вовсе.  
— Вы нужны мне срочно, Темплар, — приказал полковник. — Приезжайте немедленно, я жду.  
— Слушаюсь, — автоматически отозвался Джейсон и, не успел он придумать, как бы тактичнее намекнуть полковнику, что до Бонна не меньше пяти часов дороги, как тот уже повесил трубку.  
Что ж, может, оно и к лучшему. Наверняка есть ночные поезда. Можно будет вернуться под утро, и тогда не придётся проводить ещё одну ночь в комнате с Шарки, притворяясь спящим и зная, что тот тоже не спит.  
В Бонн Джейсон приехал ещё засветло. Полковник ждал его в своём кабинете.  
— У меня для вас задание, Темплар, — сказал он. — Поедете в Брюссель, машину я вам дам. Здесь, — он протянул конверт из плотной бумаги, — адрес, где вас будут ждать. Заберёте документы и вернётесь обратно. Офис будет закрыт, обойдёте здание и встретите меня у чёрного хода.  
— У вас что, курьеров нет? — брякнул Джейсон. Неприязненные круглые глаза вбуравились в него.  
— Я слышал, вы хотите жениться на гражданке Германии. Вам же не нужны проблемы с оформлением документов, Темплар? Сделайте это ради вашей жены.  
«Вот мудила! — негодовал про себя Джейсон, спускаясь по широкой лестнице. — И ради этого он тащил меня сюда из Мюнхена?»  
Машина почему-то оказалась спортивной, явно не из служебного автопарка. Джейсон окончательно утвердился в мысли, что полковник припряг его к каким-то своим делам, не имеющим отношения к службе, и именно поэтому не стал использовать курьеров. Мелькнула даже мысль вернуться и отказаться от роли мальчика на побегушках, но ему действительно не нужны были проблемы с оформлением документов для Лили, да и машина… несколько лет назад Джейсон дорого бы заплатил за возможность погонять на такой. Сочтя это своего рода компенсацией, он сел за руль и рванул с места.  
Слушалась машина изумительно. Урчала, как кошка, и просто требовала надавить на газ посильнее. Джейсон мгновенно забыл про свою злость на полковника. Лететь на этой крошке было истинным наслаждением.  
Дорога до Брюсселя промелькнула почти незаметно. Конверт Джейсон открыл ещё в Бонне — там был адрес кафе «Белая роза» на Гран Плас и примечание «белая фуражка» — очевидно, главная примета человека, у которого Джейсону предстояло забрать документы. Прямо как в шпионском романе.  
Свободных столиков в кафе было мало, но всё-таки Джейсон нашёл себе место на улице, под красно-зелёным зонтиком, не преминув при этом подумать, что ему повезло. Чуть больше туристов — и вся затея могла пойти коту под хвост. Он заказал стакан воды и сэндвич, потому что не успел перекусить в Бонне.  
— Позволите? — рядом присел молодой моряк. Джейсон махнул рукой в том смысле, что да, пожалуйста. Говорить он не мог — рот был занят сэндвичем.  
Моряк выжидательно смотрел на него. Джейсон нахмурился, не понимая, что ещё от него хотят, кроме разрешения сесть рядом, а потом до него дошло.  
— У вас документы для полковника? — спросил он, указывая на белую фуражку соседа. Тот кивнул и вытащил из-за пазухи конверт.  
— Не задерживайтесь, — сказал он, поднимаясь. Коснулся пальцами козырька и исчез.  
Джейсон доел, расплатился, посидел ещё минут пять, наслаждаясь чудесным видом площади. Красота Европы его покорила. Он уже решил, что вернётся сюда, как только предоставится возможность, хотя бы ненадолго.  
А Шарки звал его в Ирландию и обещал познакомить с сёстрами…  
Джейсон стиснул зубы, отгоняя непрошеные воспоминания, и направился к машине.  
«Хвост» он заметил уже на выезде из города. Чужие фары нагло маячили в зеркалах, сохраняя одну и ту же дистанцию даже тогда, когда Джейсон специально скидывал скорость. Съехать с шоссе, чтобы оторваться от преследования, не было никакой возможности, поэтому Джейсон вёл машину ровно, поглядывая в зеркала и прикидывая по карте, где будет лучше устроить гонку с препятствиями. Сравнение своей поездки со шпионским романом уже перестало казаться ему забавным.  
Когда вдоль обочины замелькали огни домов на окраине Мюнхена, Джейсон крутанул руль вправо и прямо из второго ряда ввинтился в узкий проулок, где две обычные машины с трудом могли разъехаться. Вылетел на параллельную улицу, снова свернул. Фары преследователя упорно светили из зеркал.  
— Ну, держись, — пробормотал Джейсон и крепче сжал руль.  
Несмотря на боевой настрой, оторваться ему удалось лишь через добрых полчаса, когда он уже начал размышлять, стоит ли ехать к месту встречи с полковником, рискуя привести за собой «хвост». На всякий случай он ещё немного покружил по городу и лишь после этого обогнул здание ООН и подвёл машину к чёрному ходу.  
Едва автомобиль остановился, как сквозь лобовое стекло в глаза Джейсону ударили лучи прожекторов. Он зажмурился, закрываясь ладонями. Возле уха раздался короткий стук. Часто моргая и щурясь, Джейсон распознал в стучащем фигуру полковника Данна и опустил стекло.  
— Привёз? — спросил полковник. Джейсон протянул ему конверт. В ярком свете прожекторов он заметил полицейских, направляющих в его сторону оружие.  
— Молодец. Свободен. Можешь делать, что хочешь. Машину оставь здесь.  
«Всё-таки мудак, — мрачно думал Джейсон, глядя вслед удаляющейся приземистой фигуре. — Во что ты меня втянул, хотел бы я знать?»

На ночной поезд Джейсон опоздал. Ночь он провёл на вокзале, скорчившись в кресле зала ожидания. Поездка и особенно дикая гонка на обратном пути утомили его, но не настолько, чтобы заснуть сидя. Он то забывался дремотой, то пробуждался от неё, с трудом соображая, где находится, и ничуть не отдохнув. Когда объявили посадку на поезд, он чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым.  
В поезде ему удалось немного подремать, и в результате, добравшись до Мюнхена, Джейсон хотел спать слишком слабо, чтобы действительно заснуть, и слишком ощутимо, чтобы чувствовать себя бодрым. Отвратительное состояние, знакомое ему со студенческих лет, когда по ночам приходилось готовиться к экзаменам.  
Шарки не спросил, где он провёл ночь. Джейсон не стал рассказывать.

Господин Штайнер сдержал своё слово и устроил им с Лили настоящую церемонию помолвки, собрав вдвое больше гостей, чем мог вместить его павильон. Пришлось расставлять столы на улице, одолжив часть у соседей. Были и знакомые Лили, и её подруги, работавшие в других палатках, и просто туристы, которых Штайнер без разбора угощал пивом. Не было только родителей Лили — они уехали на несколько дней в Париж, навестить заболевшего деда со стороны отца. Но Лили заверила Джейсона, что так будет даже лучше — чета Браунов не любила шумные праздники, а познакомиться с Джейсоном они ещё успеют. Джейсон подозревал, что она просто сомневалась, одобрят ли родители их брак, и решила поставить их перед фактом. Что ж, неплохая стратегия.  
Лили в белом платье была прехорошенькой — настоящая невеста, а ведь это было ещё не свадебное платье, просто подходящее по случаю. Она смеялась, принимая поздравления и поминутно поправляя тугой воротничок. Джейсон маялся в белом костюме, взятом напрокат, и чувствовал себя цирковым уродцем, на которого собралась посмотреть почтенная публика. Чтобы не обидеть Лили, ему пришлось изображать радость, обнимать невесту, поднимать кружку с пивом за будущую семью и вообще строить из себя самого счастливого жениха на свете.  
Но помимо воли его взгляд то и дело утыкался в одинокую фигуру за дальним столиком. Шарки не подошёл поздравить их, не пожелал счастья, даже не стал прикасаться к своей кружке. Просто сидел там молча и смотрел. И почему-то Джейсон чувствовал себя виноватым. Словно это он отбил девушку у Шарки, а не тот приказал ему взять Лили в жёны, приняв решение за них обоих и даже не спросив, хочет ли этого Джейсон.  
Штайнер отпустил какую-то шутку, сидящие рядом гости рассмеялись. Лили прикоснулась к локтю Джейсона, и он склонился к ней, широко улыбаясь, хотя понятия не имел, над чем все смеются…  
И тут раздался взрыв.  
Джейсона швырнуло в штабель бочек с пивом, что-то твёрдое посыпалось сверху, ударило по голове. Левая половина лица горела. Оглушённый, он словно сквозь вату слышал крики, видел пламя и дым; попытался подняться, но тело не слушалось. Всё, о чём он мог думать, было: Лили. Лили сидела слева, там, где разорвался снаряд. Только бы она была жива. Пожалуйста, Боже, пусть она будет жива!  
Шарки был далеко. Шарки не могло задеть. Джейсон запретил себе даже думать об этом.  
Глаза заливало кровью. Джейсон сморгнул, тяжелая капля сползла вдоль носа к губам, сразу отравив рот тошнотворным привкусом. Белый костюм тоже был залит кровью, но боли Джейсон не чувствовал. Он опустил глаза и увидел налипшие на пиджак клочья тонкой, пропитанной кровью вуали, и на ней — алые ошмётки плоти и кожи.  
Человеческой.  
Джейсон потерял сознание.

Когда он очнулся, мир дрожал и трясся, а над головой мелькали лампы. Джейсон не сразу сообразил, что его везут куда-то по длинному коридору. Между ламп мелькало лицо Лили, обрамлённое белой фатой.  
— В болезни и здравии, — мелодично говорила она, и колёса каталки позвякивали в такт её словам, — в богатстве и в бедности, пока смерть не разлучит нас…  
Джейсон медленно закрыл глаза, затем открыл вновь. Из-под фаты на него смотрела избитая десятилетняя девочка, взгляд её был печален.  
— Это ты во всём виноват, — сказала она, превращаясь в Шарки. — Из-за тебя Лили умерла.  
Джейсон не мог возразить, потому что это было правдой. Девочка улыбнулась ему и прижала палец к губам.  
Больше он глаза не открывал.

Помимо контузии, у него оказались сломаны три ребра и вывихнута лодыжка. И лёгкое сотрясение мозга. Всего-навсего, не считая ссадин и ожогов.  
Лили погибла на месте.  
Врачи сообщили ему об этом до тошноты тактично, боясь, что известие вызовет шок, но Джейсон уже знал обо всём сам. Он помнил кровь и плоть Лили, размазанные по его костюму. Она закрыла его собой, приняв на себя всю силу взрыва.  
Он помнил, как почему-то сразу подумал про снаряд, наверное, по привычке. Но это, конечно же, был не снаряд. Взрывчатка. Официально случившееся объявили терактом, но Джейсон знал, что теракт тут ни при чём. Убить хотели его.  
Если бы он только не согласился отвезти те документы…  
Кроме Лили, погибло ещё четыре человека, десятка полтора получили травмы разной степени тяжести. Набравшись духа, Джейсон спросил о Шарки, но врачи только развели руками: в больницу Джон Хенкель не поступал.

Когда в палату вошёл высокий лысый тип в очках, Джейсон решил, что это полицейский.  
— Вчера твой друг убил несколько человек, работавших на Тёмную Звезду, — даже не представившись, сказал он. — Мы не знаем, где он.  
Название — или имя? — ни о чём Джейсону не говорило.  
— Это они устроили взрыв на твоей свадьбе.  
— Помолвке, — тупо сказал Джейсон.  
— Документы, которые ты привёз из Брюсселя, стоили Тёмной Звезде нескольких миллиардов долларов. Полковник Данн знал, что он не оставит это без последствий, и использовал тебя, чтобы не попасть под подозрение самому. Он рассчитывал, что ты вернёшься в Америку раньше, чем Тёмная Звезда до тебя доберётся.  
Значит, это действительно он во всём виноват.  
— Эти люди были всего лишь каплей в море зла, — торжественно сказал лысый тип. — Идём с нами. Борьба ещё не окончена.  
Даже если не считать того, что идти Джейсон просто не мог, ничего бредовее он в жизни не слышал.  
— А для чего меня хотите использовать вы? — в лоб спросил он.  
Тип остался невозмутим.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты стал командиром боевой группы, сражающейся с Тёмной Звездой.  
— У меня уже есть работа.  
— После того, как ты привлёк внимание Тёмной Звезды, в ООН тебя не оставят. Отправят в отставку по ранению или по любой другой причине. Военная служба для тебя закончилась. Что ещё ты умеешь делать?  
Джейсон молчал.  
— Я дам тебе цель в жизни. Дам возможность сражаться. Возможность отомстить за гибель возлюбленной. У тебя появятся новые друзья.  
— У меня уже был один друг, — с трудом сказал Джейсон. — Хватит.  
— Это твоё дело. Так что?  
Джейсон закрыл глаза. Тип в очках был прав. У него ничего не осталось. Что он будет делать без работы, без Шарки, без Лили? Спиваться где-нибудь в американском захолустье?  
— Хорошо. Я согласен. Когда приступать?  
Тип усмехнулся.  
— Сперва вам надо поправиться, мистер Темплар. Вас ждёт много работы с врачами.  
— Рёбра — ерунда.  
— Я имею в виду психотерапевтов. Это не обсуждается, — повысил он голос, когда Джейсон попытался возразить. — Мне не нужен командир, который героически пожертвует собой при первой же возможности.

Спустя некоторое время Джейсону пришлось признать, что тип в очках оказался прав. Когда тяжесть собственной вины и осознание того, что от его прошлой жизни ничего не осталось, накрыли его в полной мере, несколько раз ему хотелось, чтобы всё просто закончилось и… просто закончилось. Совсем.  
Доктор Лоис Миллиган убедила его не делать этого. Она, конечно же, работала на правительство, или кого ещё там представлял тип в очках, назвавшийся доктором Шагалом, но говорила дельные вещи. Джейсону понадобилось не так уж много времени, чтобы понять это.  
Потом начались тренировки и выяснилось, что под боевой группой подразумевалось воздушное звено. Не то чтобы Джейсон имел что-то против, он просто никогда не думал, что станет пилотом. Летать на тренажёрах ему понравилось, и он ловил себя на том, что даже ждёт настоящих полётов.  
Потом его познакомили с будущей командой. Блондинистый парень с замашками уличного хулигана, Скотт Каттер, откровенно задирался и давал Джейсону понять, что ни в грош его как командира не ставит. Джейсон не держался за свою позицию, но у Скотта не было боевого опыта, и это всё решило. Третий пилот, девушка, на роль командира не претендовала. Хоть это было хорошо. Как подчиняться в бою девушке, Джейсон не представлял.  
Примерно тогда же выяснилось, что ни на какое правительство доктор Шагал не работает. Им продемонстрировали Макрон-базу и огромного робота. Таинственность Шагала оправдывала себя: если бы он сказал Джейсону про боевого робота при первой встрече, тот точно счёл бы его сумасшедшим. Появление малыша Нейтана, нападение роботов — солдат Тёмной Звезды, первая телепортация и настоящий бой… всё свалилось на них сразу и без предупреждения, подхватило и понесло, и с того дня Джейсон не задумывался, что он здесь делает. Он делал то, что умел лучше всего — воевал. Его это вполне устраивало. И если их с Тёмной Звездой противостояние грозило затянуться на неопределённый срок — что ж, это было ему только на руку. Пока они сражались, у него была хоть какая-то цель в жизни.  
Иногда Джейсону становилось любопытно: нашёл ли доктор Шагал остальных членов команды так же, как его? В безвыходном положении, не имеющих иного выбора, кроме как принять предложение доктора. Лежат ли они по ночам без сна, зажав зубами подушку, чтобы не скулить от тоски? Мечтают ли хоть на один день вернуть то, что потеряли? Насчёт Скотта он сомневался — Каттер выглядел вполне довольным жизнью, а его неоднократные намёки на бандитское прошлое давали понять, что если у него и была какая-то нехорошая альтернатива, то разве что связанная с нарушением закона. А вот Кэти никогда не рассказывала про своё прошлое, но когда заходил разговор на эту тему, неизменно грустнела и легко касалась пальцами висящего на шее медальона, так что… всё могло быть.  
Он мог спросить, конечно. Даже должен был, как командир. Но откровенность должна быть взаимной, а он не был готов врать в ответ на вопрос «Кого же потерял ты?» Боль от потери Лили давно притупилась. Шарки ему не хватало всё так же остро, как и в первые дни.  
Он пытался навести справки — очень аккуратно, чтобы доктор Шагал не узнал, — но так ничего и не добился. Джон Хенкель исчез, словно его и не было. Однажды до Джейсона дошли слухи о наёмнике по прозвищу «Голубая Акула», но он решил, что это просто совпадение. Представить Шарки хладнокровным убийцей было выше его сил.  
До сегодняшнего дня.

В замке повернулся ключ, и Джейсона вырвало из воспоминаний. Он замер, почти не дыша. Дверь открылась; входящий чуть помедлил на пороге, затем шагнул внутрь.  
Конечно. Шарки должен был сразу понять, что в комнате кто-то есть. С его-то опытом.  
— Я же оставил тебе ключ.  
— Не хотел беспокоить тётю Мэй.  
— Хорошо, — Шарки закрыл за собой дверь, завозился с замком. — Отель экранирован, можем говорить.  
Джейсон дождался, пока Шарки повернётся к нему — мрачный, всё ещё такой странный с этой бородой, — и одним движением опустился на колени.  
— Прости меня.  
У Шарки дёрнулась щека.  
— Что, совесть взыграла наконец? Или страшно стало?  
Слова били не хуже пощёчин, но Джейсон терпел. Он знал, что заслужил это.  
— Прости, что не уберёг её.  
— Не в том каешься, Джей.  
— Я знаю, как ты любил её, — продолжал Джейсон. Это было трудно произносить, но он должен был, чёрт побери. — Ты доверил мне самое дорогое, что у тебя было, а я подвёл тебя. Лили погибла по моей вине. Я очень виноват перед тобой, Джон. Пожалуйста, прости меня, если можешь.  
Шарки молчал. И Джейсон молчал тоже. Ему казалось, что прошла целая вечность, пока он стоял и ждал приговора, но наконец Шарки ожил: втянул в себя воздух и странным голосом спросил:  
— Малыш, ты ебанулся?  
От удивления Джейсон аж сел, прямо там, где стоял. Поднял голову и встретился с охреневшим взглядом Шарки.  
— В смысле? — осторожно поинтересовался он.  
— Что за чушь ты сейчас гнал?  
Джейсон мысленно пересмотрел свою покаянную речь. Вроде правильно всё сказал, нет?  
— Я попросил прощения за то, что не уберёг Лили, — неуверенно повторил он. — Я знаю, как ты любил её…  
Шарки в два счёта вздёрнул его на ноги за отвороты куртки.  
— Может, сперва покаешься в том, что врал мне? — прорычал он. — Что всё то время, пока трахался со мной, ты втихаря ещё и бегал к ней, и успел заделать ей ребёнка? И у тебя даже не хватило смелости сказать мне об этом? Или ты собирался её бросить, а, Джей? Поразвлёкся — и ладно?!  
— Погоди, погоди! — взмолился Джейсон, у которого голова пошла кругом от этих безумных обвинений. — К кому бегал? Какой ребёнок? О чём ты вообще?  
Шарки слегка ослабил хватку.  
— Она что, так и не сказала тебе, что была беременна?  
— Э-э… Нет. Постой, Лили была беременна? От тебя? И ты её оставил?!  
— Да от тебя же, идиот!  
— Точно не от меня. Мы с ней… то есть, у нас никогда… ну, ты понимаешь, — Джейсон почувствовал, что краснеет. — Не было ничего. Если и был ребёнок, то это твой. Извини.  
Шарки наконец отпустил его куртку и нервно взъерошил волосы.  
— Она пришла ко мне заплаканная, — с трудом произнёс он. — Тогда, помнишь, когда мы из Бонна вернулись? Сказала, что беременна от тебя. Что не знает, как ей быть, если мы уедем. Просила не говорить тебе, потому что не хотела, чтобы ты женился ради ребёнка. И я подумал… Я решил, что это не дело. Что у ребёнка должен быть отец. Он же не виноват, что…  
— … что его папаша — козёл, — закончил Джейсон. — И приказал мне жениться на Лили. Только я не спал с ней, Шарки. Клянусь.  
Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга, осмысляя услышанное.  
— Похоже… — неуверенно начал Шарки.  
— Похоже, что нас наебали, — озвучил общую мысль Джейсон.  
— Точно, — кивнул Шарки и внезапно расхохотался. — Ну, Лили! Вот же…  
— Шарки! — предостерегающе воскликнул Джейсон, но тот только отмахнулся:  
— Я хотел сказать: вот же хитрюга! Развела нас, как сопляков!  
— Это точно.  
— Ты хоть в курсе, что у неё уже была дочка? — Шарки полюбовался на вытянувшуюся физиономию Джейсона и захохотал ещё громче. — Да ты её видел! Она тебе лилию продала.  
Так значит, ему не показалось, когда он подумал, что малышка похожа на Лили.  
— Её Агнетой зовут. Я за ней присматриваю. Оплачиваю частную школу, ну и так, по мелочи. Она сейчас с тёткой живёт, с Лизбет.  
— Это та, с кудряшками? — Джейсон вспомнил двоюродную сестру Лили, с которой познакомился во время помолвки, очень милую девушку.  
— Она самая.  
Они снова умолкли. Хотелось сказать слишком много, и всё казалось таким несущественным, что было даже непонятно, с чего начать.  
— Ну, а как ты… — всё-таки начал Джейсон, не сумел подобрать слова и беспомощно закончил: — …вообще?  
Шарки ухмыльнулся, на глазах превращаясь в себя прежнего: весёлого, самоуверенного, болтливого парня.  
— Как видишь. Киллером заделался. Я этих мудаков по всей Европе выискивал. Такое увлекательное занятие оказалось.  
— Не смешно. Давай-ка завязывай с этим, слышишь? Преступников должна наказывать полиция.  
— Смотрите, кто заговорил, — насмешливо промурлыкал Шарки. — Правильный парень Джей…  
Неожиданно он снова схватил Джейсона за куртку и дёрнул на себя.  
— У тебя есть кто-нибудь? Девушка, парень?  
— Нет, — только и успел ответить Джейсон, а в следующую секунду уже летел спиной на кровать.  
Шарки навалился сверху, прижимаясь, целуя, срывая одежду, шаря по телу сразу обеими руками.  
— Джей, — выдыхал он, отрываясь, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, — блядь, Джей! Я же чуть не сдох тогда! Что же ты мне, сука, в морду не дал, не послал к хренам с этой свадьбой?! Мы же целых три года проебали, Джей!  
— Тихо, — Джейсон, шало улыбаясь, оттолкнул Шарки ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. Правой ногой он в это время пытался стащить ботинок с левой. — Тихо, Шарки, куда ты гонишь? Сейчас-то у нас времени дохрена.  
И поцеловал сам — глубоко, вдумчиво, с наслаждением. Как мечтал все эти три чёртовых года.  
Ботинок наконец слетел с ноги и с громким стуком ударился о стену.

— А ты вырос.  
Шарки лениво перебирал волосы Джейсона, пристроившего голову у него на плече. Тот блаженно улыбнулся.  
— Мне уже поздно расти.  
— Да я не про то. У тебя такие командирские интонации появились. Начальником, небось, стал?  
Джейсон подумал немного, но, в конце концов, это же был Шарки. Кому и доверять, если не ему?  
— Командиром боевой группы. Пилотом, — уточнил он.  
Шарки присвистнул.  
— А я думал, тебя после контузии списали.  
— Там сложная история. Потом расскажу, — Джейсон зевнул и потянулся всем телом, пытаясь прогнать сонливость. Бесполезно. — Мы тоже за этими, как ты сказал, мудаками гоняемся. Или они за нами. Когда как.  
— По крайней мере, ясно, почему тебя хотели убрать.  
— Кто?  
— Те, кто меня нанял. Ты же не думал, что я по тебе просто так палить буду?  
— Думал, — честно признался Джейсон. — Ты же сам сказал, что я убил Лили и всё такое.  
— Я это не для тебя говорил, идиот. А для тех, кто нас слушал. Ты как раз должен был понять, что я несу чушь, и прийти разбираться.  
— Ну, а я поверил. Всё равно же пришёл.  
Рука в его волосах остановилась.  
— Так, погоди минуту. Ты действительно думал, что я сперва трахался с тобой, встречаясь параллельно с Лили, потом заставил тебя жениться на ней, потом обвинил в её смерти и свалил к чертям — и после этого ещё и пришёл просить у меня прощения?  
— Ну… — что-то в такой формулировке, конечно, смущало. — В целом, примерно так.  
— Святой Джей, — вздохнул Шарки, крепче прижимая его к себе. — Как с тобой таким жить-то?  
Джейсон замер, не уверенный, что понял всё правильно.  
— Когда это ты собрался со мной жить?  
— Когда получится. Не вечно же мы будем за этими мудаками гоняться. Или у тебя другие планы есть? Я так понял, что нет, раз ты меня нахрен не послал. Ты же у нас святой, без любви ебаться не будешь. Я это с самого начала понял.  
— Чего-чего? Погоди-ка, — сонливость как рукой сняло. — Хочешь сказать, я сам этого не понимал тогда, а ты — понял?  
— Что поделать, если ты такой тормоз, — вздохнул Шарки. — Короче, у меня есть домик в швейцарских Альпах, я планировал залечь там на дно и подождать, пока про Голубую Акулу не забудут. Может быть, даже Агнету с собой возьму, чтобы про неё не прознали. Как закончишь свою кампанию — маякни, ладно? Координаты оставлю. Или я сам тебя найду.  
У Шарки всё всегда было так просто. Решил — сделал, без лишних заморочек. Может быть, ему тоже стоит этому поучиться, размышлял Джейсон, слушая, как Шарки излагает свои планы. В конце концов, в одном тот был прав: сражаться с Тёмной Звездой и его приспешниками вечно он не собирался.  
Теперь — не собирался.  
Будущее, предложенное Шарки, выглядело куда привлекательнее, чем бесконечная война.


End file.
